MISPER
by ellikanellika
Summary: Gathering her last strength, she pushed herself into the water to somehow escape, but she knew, it was in vain. She was still clenching at the metallic bar, trying to get deeper into the water. He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back to the shore.
1. Prologue

_**MISPER**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Breathing loud and quickly, she ran through the dark forest. Her bare feet were bleeding from all the scratches she received while her soft skin came in contact with the rough forest ground. Braches with leafs smacked her face, when she pushed through them to get forward as soon as possible.

The ground was slippery because of the leafs and the undergrowth was stinging her week legs as she ran for her life. Her petit, but very heavy body was moved by pure fear and survival reflex that brought her out of that hole in the first place.

She heard the horrible human monster somewhere behind her, cursing and chasing her like the animal he was. She had to get away from him or she would die – like many before her.

_Natsume, Natsume, Natsume…_ she chatted in her head, wishing he had found her and saved her. He did not.

The forest suddenly ended, and she had the wide dark sky full of stars above her for the first time in a long time. She had no idea how much time had passed.

He was not far behind her.

She needed an escape.

She must not stay in the clearing or else…

There were a few holiday cottages nearby and she rushed towards the door, banging on it. She did not know they were empty. ''Open the door!'' she screamed hysterically and looked back frantically. He was almost there; she could not see him, but she did hear him. ''Please, open the door!''

She could not wait any longer. With her elbow, she smashed the door window, reached in with her bloody hand, and unlocked the door, pushing in. She banged it closed and ran in; quickly realising it had been a mistake. Now he could catch her and she would not be able to escape.

She noticed the backdoor, but he was already inside. She crouched down and then moved on all her four. With her huge belly, this seemed the hardest thing ever. She came across a metallic bar, lying on the floor, most probably from an old pipe, forgotten by the owner. She subconsciously grabbed it and took it with her.

He was moving slowly, carefully, listening to the sounds, she might make, but she was already by the backdoor, unlocked it, and escaped through it.

She pushed her pregnant body down the few wooden stairs and ran again towards the other side of the forest.

_I don't want to die._

She was in the forest again and the ground was not even anymore. It felt like it went down a hill and a few bushes made her trip and fall on her knees, and for a moment she almost panicked that she had hurt her baby, but it was still in there and moving to get out. So she scrambled to her feet again and rushed forward, once again coming to a clearing. There was a wide lake right in the middle and stars were illuminated on its surface.

He would see her here.

She ran, but when she was at the shore, the cramps brought her to her knees into the low water.

_Wait little one, please wait…_

But the child did not want to wait.

Gathering her last strength, she pushed herself into the water to somehow escape, but she knew, it was in vain. She was still clenching at the metallic bar, trying to get deeper into the water. He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back to the shore.

Lying on her back, still struggling to get free, she faced her kidnapper – and future murderer.

She gave up, half of her body and her arms feeling the waves of the water. He was pushing her to the ground, grinning at her like the monster he was, the huge knife ready to take her child out.

She would die.

She would die here.

The insane man above her chuckled as he raised his arm to set the final blow.

* * *

misper - missing person


	2. Gone

_**MISPER**_

* * *

_**Gone**_

* * *

_**One Week Before (the prologue)…**_

Inspector Natsume Hyuuga stared into the photo in front of him. His fury had finally subsided, but the tension was eating him out like an animal. It had been two weeks. Two weeks since she had disappeared. Two weeks since he fired three of his people because they had thrown her out of the police station, and enabled the kidnapper to take her. Two weeks since he had had a good night of sleep.

Mikan Sakura. 25 years old. For almost a year she had been coming to the police station, asking if they had found anything about her mother who had disappeared that winter. Because the police had not found anything useful, she worked on her own, and brought them new evidence that pointed at a certain person who had not been in prison for five year. A former convict who disappeared from the scene. Persona.

Persona was a very dangerous criminal who had sold many women as prostitutes over the sea. He had been locked up 15 years ago, but five years ago, he was released. No one had heard anything about him for the past five years.

Except Mikan. She had discovered that he was on the scene again. Natsume had told her many times she should stop investigating on her own and start living again. She refused of course. Fresh out of college, she was working at a nursery school, where she had started working part time as a student in high school. A few months before graduating, she got pregnant after a night with a stranger she had met at a party. She had never seen him again. With a baby in her belly, she graduated with flying colours and started working. Then her mother had disappeared.

Since then, he saw her every week.

And in these past five months since she started coming, her belly grew, and she became even more beautiful.

Inspector Hyuuga stared at her photo and leafed through her personal data.

They had no trace and nothing that would help them find her. Or indicate what had happened to her.

Two weeks ago, she came to the station again, bringing new evidence. Natsume had not been in the office then, and another, younger police officer talked to her. The youngster had laughed in her face, called two other men, and told them to take her out. They did. After that there was no trace of her. As soon as Natsume received the news, he looked at the video tape of what happened at the police station, fired the three youngsters, and started searching for her.

Without success.


	3. Police Work

_**MISPER**_

* * *

_**Police Work**_

* * *

_**A few months ago...**_

''What do you mean you'll stop searching?'' Mikan Sakura screamed hysterically, her hair a mess, her eyes swollen. ''You've been looking for less than a month and you're already giving up?'' She was furious with the way the police worked, but the buzzing and phone ringing station, filled with talking police officers and handcuffed criminals around her were aware that most of her anger came from her hormonal state she was in. Her subtle belly under her late-spring dress was proof enough.

''I'm sorry Miss Sakura. We did everything we could, but we found no indications of where your mother could be. Most of the evidence point to the white trade… I'm sorry…'' The black haired inspector apologized to the poor woman sitting in front of his office table. He seriously did not want to tell her that, but her mother had vanished and they suspected woman trade was involved. Asian females were in fact a very profitable 'product' around the world, and inspector Natsume Hyuuga was sure this was the case here. Glancing at the photo of a gorgeous Yuka Azumi Sakura, smiling brightly into the camera showed an obvious feautre that most probably attracted her abductor's attention. And looking back up at her daughter, the inspector wanted to suggest she receives a 24 hour protection too. She was a younger version of Azumi and… She was beautiful…

Although right now she resembled a furious witch more than anything else.

''W-white trade? You mean prostitution? If you know that then why aren't you doing anything?! You're the investigators who know this business net the best!'' she yelled, her arms flying around.

Inspector Natsume showed her a huge pile of papers and stared at her pointedly. ''Miss Sakura. I know this is a hard time for you, but you have to understand that without evidence we can't accuse anyone of anything. If we go to trial with just a reason of suspicion, you'll waste your money for nothing. These papers are all data of missing women, suspects, and places that might be the hiding place. Just names, nothing else, nothing concrete – we can't afford to go search for all these without a concrete clue.''

''So why aren't you gathering any clues? You know, sending there an undercover agent like they do in the movies; organize an ambush; or I don't know follow the suspect?'' she asked loudly, yet her shoulders were falling.

Inspector Natsume sighed. ''Quite honestly, miss… We don't have the financial means. With years, this black business grew a lot, both in size and power; and an unimportant police station meddling in mafia affairs would cause many problems for officials.'' He explained honestly, taking pity in her.

The young woman with big brown eyes looked at him pleadingly. ''So, you'll just let it be? For the safety of your job?''

''There are many… other cases that also have to be solved… are easier to solve… And we have to be here to do that…'' he pressed his lips together at the cruel truth coming from his mouth and felt ashamed. Such was the state of modern times. No, such had been the state since forever. As they say _You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours_… Crime and law – they had always walked hand in hand; side by side. One small person cannot do anything about it.

The young girl was silent after that, staring at her hands in her lap. She had calmed down. She did not look up right away when she spoke once more. ''So… If you received concrete evidence or any kind of clues…'' she looked up. ''You could continue with the search?'' she asked carefully.

Natsume slowly blinked, looking at her seriously. ''If the evidence were gathered or obtained without any illegal actions… Then yes. We could continue…''

They stared blankly at each other, not saying a word. Around them the police station was still buzzing, still running, swearing, talking, writing, working. Around them the world moved on. But for the young Mikan Sakura, the world just stopped and focused on one thing.

She slowly stood up, gathering her bag. Inspector Natsume Hyuuga stood up too. They bowed slightly in respect. ''Thank you, inspector.'' She walked out of the buzzing room and Natsume watched her disappear.

She was about to do the nasty work that the police should be doing but cannot. She was about to get her hands dirty.

And Inspector Natsume Hyuuga should not have let her do that.

Not with that baby in her belly.**_  
_**

* * *

AN: My internet crashed yesterday, so I'm sorry I couldn't post the new chapter xD


	4. Dirty Hands

_**MISPER**_

* * *

_**Dirty Hands**_

* * *

Inspector Natsume stared at the woman in front of him in shock. He quickly hid it, but she had noticed. She did not smile or smirk or indicated in any way that she was pleased. She did; however, calmly sit down on the chair in front of his desk and waited.

Natsume sat down too. He had jumped to his feet once he noticed the woman walk in with a paper bag in her arms. She had put it on his desk and stared at him pointedly. Once he was safely seated, he opened one of his drawers and pulled out a fresh set of still packed disinfected latex gloves. Without a word he opened the bag and took a look in. There was a pair of shoes and a green dress that had a few blood stains around the corners.

Inspector Natsume looked at Mikan, this time not hiding his shock. ''Where did you get that?'' He glanced back at the inside of the bag. He knew what these were. These were the things Yuka Azumi Sakura had been wearing on the day she had disappeared. Her daughter had described her in detail, knowing very well what her mother had been wearing because she was the one who suggested to wear those clothes.

''They were in the dustbin six blocks to the west from my street. I touched them with my bare hands so you'll have to take my fingerprints to separate mine from those on the clothes and shoes. They were in the bag as I found them so I guess if someone had touched them, the print stayed on.'' She explained, looking so calm that Natsume feared she was about to become one of those cases with revenge-seeking, parent-searching children who did anything… _anything…_ to find them. But more than anything, she still seemed rational, even unsatisfied with her work.

''How did you find this?'' he continued asking, already knowing the answer.

''I went through all dustbins left and right ten blocks from my place. I guessed there might be the possibility of the… _kidnappers_… leaving a few things behind… And I was right.'' She told him seriously, and a little accusingly in a way asking _'why the hell didn't you do this?'_.

''We went through all dustbins three blocks from your place.'' He answered her unasked questions. Then he put the things back into the bag and leaned back. ''So if I understand right… You spent these past three weeks rummaging through dustbins in hopes of finding… something?''

Mikan nodded. ''They don't clear all the dustbins every month. They say they do, but the majority stays full for more than two months, so I went through them before they would take the garbage away.''

Inspector Natsume could imagine her digging through garbage, cursing and swearing the lazy police that did a bad job. He looked at her.

But she was pregnant for Kami-sama's sake!

''This is a huge thing.'' He nodded. ''But you should not do all this, Miss Sakura. You should take care of your health right now.'' He pointedly glanced at her stomach and she glared at him. ''Don't worry about our health, inspector. I'm visiting my doctor regularly. I want to know what are you going to do now.'' She demanded, not letting him shoo her away.

Natsume reached for his office phone and called someone. ''Hi, I have some evidence for the laboratory. I'll need the results as soon as possible. I'll bring them down in a few minutes.'' Then he ended the call and looked at Mikan. ''We're going to look for finger prints. I think you already know how the procedure goes.''

Mikan nodded, accepting his answer. Natsume took a good look at her. She was a very pretty woman with long brown hair put together into a messy bun, brown eyes, pale skin, and a body figure of someone doing sports. Although, right now, she looked nicely round with her maternity tummy. She wore comfortable yoga pants and a baggy T-Shirt that showed off all her best assets.

He wondered why she was single.

She was about to stand up, when Natsume stopped her. ''Miss Sakura, I'll have to ask you to stop investigating on your own. It might not be good for your physical and mental well-being, and for your child. We'll do everything we possibly can to solve this.''

Mikan blinked at him slowly, staring blankly. ''Inspector Hyuuga. I'm aware that you're just doing your job here, but don't worry about me. You, as the police can't do things like I, a civilian can. You're depended on the budget and manpower; whereas I… I can do whatever the hell I want.'' She stood up and turned away to walk out.

''Wait!'' he stopped her once more. She stopped, glancing over her shoulder. He walked to her. ''Here…'' he gave her his mobile phone number. ''If you find something… suspicious… Or if you're in trouble… Please call me.''

She took the card and nodded, moving away.

''And Sakura…'' he called after her, stopping her for the last time. ''If you do anything stupid or meddle too much, I'm locking you up – if only for your safety.''

It was the first time he saw he smirk. She shrugged her shoulders. ''I'll be careful.''

He hoped she really would be.


	5. Familiar Faces

_**MISPER**_

* * *

_**Familiar Faces**_

* * *

Inspector Hyuuga and a few of his colleges were on their lunch break in the cafeteria when his phone ringed. He gulped down his ramen and fished out his phone, an unknown number on his display.

''Hyuuga.'' He said into the phone, taking a sip of his juice.

''Inspector Hyuuga?'' came a girly voice from the other side and Natsume choked on the juice. Natsume coughed, putting the phone a little away, and then cleared his throat. His colleges glanced at him chuckling, one clapping him on the back. Once he was all right, he glared at his co-workers and put the phone back to his ear.

''Miss Sakura.'' He rasped, still not believing she had called him. He seriously did not expect her to.

''Hello, inspector. I'm sorry to bother you.'' She apologized.

''Is anything wrong, miss? Has something happened?'' he asked concerned, balancing his phone between his ear and shoulder, while pulling out his wallet to place the money on the table.

''Uh, no. I'd like to talk to you in person if that's ok?''

Natsume stood up. ''Yeah, sure. Where do I find you?''

''Um… At the table in the corner.'' She told him and Natsume stopped in his movements, then slowly turned around. He noticed her waiving awkwardly at him from the far corner of the cafeteria. He sighed. ''All right.'' He ended the call, saluted his co-workers and made his way towards her. She sat up once he reached the table and shook his hand. ''Thanks for coming.''

They sat down opposite each other, Natsume noticing that her belly got bigger. He also noticed the huge yellow envelope she was holding in her hand. ''I haven't seen you in a month, Miss Sakura. What have you done this time?''

Mikan gave him a small smile that quickly disappeared, then pushed the envelope towards him. Natsume took it and opened it. He looked inside without taking anything out. His eyes widened once more, as he leafed through the photos. Then he closed the envelope and looked at Mikan with a serious expression. ''I told you we were tailing him since we got his fingerprints. Why did you follow him?''

Mikan did not flinch at his tone. ''As I already told you, I'm doing the nasty work here. And now you have photos that prove he's involved in something big.''

''Yes. This… These photos… I'm not even sure I want to know how you did it, but Sakura…'' he looked at her in anger. ''This isn't a game. It's very dangerous. If he had seen you, you would have been dead by now. Think about your life a little. Think about your child.'' He brought out forcefully, his fury visible on his face.

Mikan got angry too. ''I'm sorry, but if you had done your job properly, I wouldn't have gotten involved. Moreover, I was very careful not to be seen. And a pregnant woman, as short as I am, doesn't look suspicious.''

''I told you we did _everything_ we could and now we're following these new clues. I don't want you to put yourself in danger.''

''You've seen the photos, didn't you?!'' she spat in anger. ''Do you know what he's doing? He's kidnapping pregnant women! And my mum, of course, had to be the one nurse who caught him in act and had to pay for it. I was the one who found this out. I was the one who did the dirty work. Don't tell me to stop now just because your ego is smashed.'' She threatened, trying hard not to be too loud.

''Mikan…'' he addressed her with her given name to calm her down. It felt strange for him to call her that. She, too, looked surprised, but she did calm down. ''Look, I can't imagine how you feel, but I have experience with such cases. We'll get him. Especially with these photos. With this, we can get a warrant to search through these places, all right…'' he explained, putting his hands on hers. He quickly pulled away after his speech, feeling a little awkward.

He should not start anything with this girl.

He scratched the back of his neck and glanced at her, only to gasp in horror. She had tears in her eyes, and she was grimacing as if she was desperately trying to hold in the emotional pain. She sniffed and turned her face away, discreetly wiping away her tears. Natsume respected her even more now.

''I'm sorry, I didn't meant to-''

''No.'' She brushed the matter off, clearing her throat. ''It's the hormones. I can't control my emotions. I'm sorry. I'm just… I just want to find my mum and bring her back home. I miss her. I don't have anyone else but her.'' She told him, her voice shaking.

He knew that. Her mother was a single mum. Mister Sakura had died in a car accident twenty years ago and even when there were a few other men in Yuka's life, she never married again. She brought her daughter up on her own, while working as a nurse in the maternity hospital. And it just had to be her who the dangerous criminal Persona decided to kidnap. Or kill. Who knew. In all honesty, Natsume was sure Yuka was already dead. Criminals had to get rid of witnesses as quickly as possible.

Natsume put his hand over Mikan's once again, this time not moving it away. She looked at him with teary eyes. ''I promise you, Mikan-'' he addressed her again by name to gain her trust, this time not feeling strange for saying her name. ''-we'll get him and lock him up for good.'' He did not promise her anything about her mother. He knew she knew why. She accepted his promise and nodded.

Her hand stayed firmly under his.

''Yes… Yes, I understand.'' She averted her eyes, pulling herself together.

They were silent for a few moments; then Natsume spoke up. ''So… How are you feeling?''

She knew he asked about her health. ''Fine… A little stressed from all this, but I'm all right. Mostly hormonal and crying without a reason.'' She joked gently, smiling a little, while her eyes were still glassy. Her cheeks were rosy, and she smelled incredible, and Natsume had to hold himself back to not do anything stupid.

He nodded. ''Do you have any financial problems now that-''

''No, I got a regular job at the nursery, and I'll soon go on my maternity leave. My friends help me… cope, and it's… It's all right…''

''What about-'' he glanced at her belly and she somehow knew what he wanted to ask. ''My baby has not father. Right before graduation I…'' she shrugged. ''I wanted to have some fun, drank too much, and forgot about it after. Then I realized I was pregnant and decided to keep it. I thought about abortion, but mum was so happy to become a grandmother, and I… I don't know. I love children. I got the chance to have my own now.'' She smiled, showing him her white teeth and dimples on her rosy cheeks. She looked very pretty.

It caused some problems to his poor heart.

''What about you, Inspector?'' she asked jokingly. ''Any children on their way?''

He gave her a half smile, his red eyes shining, and shook his head. ''No, no. No children here. Not even a romantic partner. My job takes up too much of my time and energy.'' He joked back, having no idea that the red on her cheek became brighter for a completely different reason than before.

''Oh, that sounds familiar. My friend says that too. Although her job is far from police work.'' Mikan chuckled, pushing a strand of hair behind her ears. The fact that the man opposite her was still holding her other hand in his was being ignored.

''Yeah?'' Natsume chuckled, enjoying the easy conversation. ''What is she doing?''

''Well… She doesn't have a regular job yet; she's one of the student researches of the National Institute for Basic Biology; she's being paid and all that, but it's not a regular job yet. Although working 12 hours a day should be considered double shift if you ask me…''

''That's to be admired. These kind of jobs are the most paid in Japan. At least on the field of research.''

''I know.'' Mikan nodded. ''Hotaru makes fun of me sometimes for working as a nursery teacher.''

''Nah, If you like what you're doing, you should be proud. Not everyone gets their dream job.''

''True… And as I said, I love my job.'' She sipped at her tea. ''What about you? Was this your dream job? Being an inspector?''

''Kind of. I just wanted to be a policeman since forever. So I became one.'' He admitted and smiled.

''Would you like something to drink?'' interrupted the waitress their conversation. The pair quickly pulled their hands away, and Natsume shook his head, realizing that she noticed him not drinking anything since he sat down. ''Thanks, but no. I already had something.''

''Can I pay?'' Mikan asked the waitress and the young girl nodded, looking for the receipt for this table in her hip-wallet that waitresses always carried around. She found it and put the piece of paper in front of Mikan. She paid and the waitress went back.

They both looked at each other again, holding a smile. ''I'm sorry again for bothering you, Inspector. I noticed you in here as I was on my way to the station and just called. I think everyone at the station hates me already.''

''Nah, you're just dedicated and very… brave… I guess.'' He told her, then his expression got serious. ''But please. Be careful. Call me if you want to do something. I will help you.'' He promised and Mikan nodded. ''I will, thank you.'' She drank up her tea and slowly stood up. Natsume took her in with his eyes. She was beautiful. The round belly only made her even more attractive.

Natsume stood up too and shook hands with her again. ''I'll bring these to the station.'' He referred to the photos. ''I'll contact you about what will happen next, all right?''

''Ok. Thanks.'' She smiled once again and then walked out. Natsume watched her go.


	6. Dirty Discovering

_**MISPER**_

* * *

_**Dirty Discovering**_

* * *

Inspector Natsume and his team studied the photos Mikan made. They were all high quality photos of a black haired man stalking young pregnant women. There was a photo of him standing behind a street lamp, staring at two smiling women with big round bellies, who just walked by. Another photo showed him sitting in a cafe, staring at another pregnant woman who was standing in front of the counter to pay her tea. The other photos showed him stalking many other pregnant women, but there was one particular that caught their interest.

It was a photo of Persona taking photos himself of another pregnant woman. The handle of a huge knife could be seen from his belt. He was smiling evilly.

''He is seriously stalking them…'' realized Misaki, one of Natsume's co-workers. Natsume nodded, staring at the mass of photos on the huge table. There were a few hundreds, showing the man all around the city.

''Why is he doing that?'' asked Andou, then looked at Natsume. ''This Mikan Sakura made the photos, yes? She's pregnant too. Should we do something about this?''

Misaki spoke up. ''She needs protection and someone has to stop her from doing this. It's too dangerous. We have enough to work on it now.''

''Yes. She'll receive protection. I've told her to stop, but unless we involve law enforcement, she won't. She's stalking him.'' Natsume told them.

They were silent for a moment. ''And there's nothing about her mother…''

''Do we have enough for a warrant?''

''Yeah… The papers are on their way. The judge wants him arrested.''

''Still… This isn't enough for a positive conviction.''

''We need a confession.''

''And a few women…'' Misaki added. ''I checked the list of missing pregnant women in this area in the last five years. More than hundred…''

''It couldn't be just him alone, could it? We don't even know if this is really about kidnapping.''

''We're gonna get him and ask a few questions. We've got nothing else. Mochu and Koko, go find out more about the missing women. Misaki, Andou, you're coming with me. The others check connections and his past cell mates. Ask around, but subtly. We don't need panic.'' Natsume gave instructions and walked out with his two co-workers behind him.

Once they arrived at the place, Natsume banged on the door of the apartment where Persona officially lives. ''Police! Open the door!'' Misaki, Andou and the janitor waited behind him.

No one answered. Natsume turned to the janitor. ''Unlock the door, please.''

The janitor fished out the millions of keys of every apartment of the building and unlocked the door. Natsume pushed him aside, his gun ready. The other two mimicked him. They walked in.

There was only silence.

The three of them moved forward.

There was no one there. They each checked the rooms.

''Clear!

''Clear here!''

No answer from Andou.

After a a few moments. ''Hyuuga-san!'' Andou called and Natsume and Misaki made their way towards the bedroom that Andou was checking. Their guns ready. When they walked in, they stopped dead in their tracks.

''Kami-sama…'' whispered Misaki, placing her phone to her hear, already calling backup.

Andou gulped, looking around the place with disbelieve.

Natsume cursed like a sailor.

The whole room, from the ceiling to the floor, was a huge photo album of thousands of photos of pregnant women, babies, and… dead woman with lots of blood streaming from their lower section of the body.


	7. The Findings

_**MISPER**_

* * *

_**The Findings**_

* * *

Natsume, his team and other forensics inspected the whole apartment and found many evidences against Persona. Fingerprints, samples of blood, hair, and many _many_ pictures. There was a huge map covering the other side of the bedroom with red dots marking different places around the countries. The police soon discovered that these were the places were different women had disappeared.

It was all around Japan.

''This is so sick.'' Natsume muttered as he stared at the huge map. Around him, police officers were working and buzzing around the appartment to get everything they needed.

Tsubasa Andou, and Miskai Harada, his partners nodded and looked at the pictures. ''This is really sick. Why would anyone do that?'' Misaki asked, grimacing at the sight of lacerated women.

''Better question is, where is Persona?'' Andou noted, thinking hard about it. He stared at the map now. ''So the red dots are for places where he had killed the women. We checked that. What are the yellow ones for?''

They all thought hard.

''Hey…'' Misaki realized something. ''Have you noticed these yellow places are all near the maternity hospital?'' The men stared. And really. It was like a circle around the hospital. ''Maybe these are the places he kidnaps them from. Like a park or near a shop. Places he know the women would go to alone, because they do it every day. Because they feel comfortable going there alone. He's stalking them, so he knows everything.''

''That could be it. So these are all potential kidnapping places. And we can say for sure now that Yuka Sakura had somehow witnessed his crime. She was not pregnant, but she did work at the hospital, so there's a chance she caught him and he had to… Well… We can't say yet what he had done with her. But we can start with these yellow dots.'' Natsume concluded.

He and his team later on discussed how to work now. There were several places with yellow dots, but where to start and when? They were all sitting or standing in the biggest office of the police station, photos and maps covering all empty spaces of the walls, and discussing the matter.

''We need more people, that's for sure. We'll call neighbour stations to lend us officers and we'll have them all watching the dotted places.'' Natsume instructed. ''Persona already know we know. He disappeared so we'll have to keep our eyes open for him. Everyone here knows how he looks like. We won't inform the public yet because chaos will break out. Once we get a clue of where he is, we'll make it official.''

He thought more about it. ''He might have someone who helps him. I'm not sure how he would do all this alone. We're not even sure about the motive and reason… For now, we all watch these places. The other group will be looking deeper into the cases of already deceased women. The laboratory is working full time. We'll soon receive the news who was in that flat and what he was doing. I suspect that nothing had been done there, because he most probably brought them all to another place. We'll see.''

Everyone nodded and went to work on the case.

Andou and Misaki stayed behind. ''What about Miss Sakura? We've got to provide protection for her.''

Natsume nodded. ''Yes, I'll contact her and from now on she won't be allowed to rummage around by herself.'' Misaki and Tsubasa nodded and went to work. Natsume fished out his phone and walked out of the room, calling Mikan.

''Hello?''

''Hello Miss Sakura. This is inspector Natsume Hyuuga. Can I talk to you in private now? Can we meet somewhere?'' he told her directly.

She was silent for a few moments. ''Uh… All right. I'm at home. Should I come to the station?''

''No no. I'll come visit you. I'll be at your place in a few.''

''All right. I'll be waiting.''

''Okay. See you.''

''Bye.''

Natsume made his way out of the station, and drove to Mikan's place.

Once he arrived and parked the car, he took a look around. It was a nice neighbourhood with parks for children and a few schools nearby. The apartment complex Mikan Sakura lived in was a tall building with at least 30 floors. Her room had the number 59. He walked into the building and took the elevator to the 5th floor. He rang the bell and she was quick to open the door.

''Hello!'' she greeted him and invited him in. Her flat was small but comfortable. The kitchen, the dining room and the living room were all one big room with the couch and TV on the one side, the table in the middle, and the kitchen at the other side. The toilet and the bath room were in one room on the right from the entrance door, and there were two other rooms to the left. Natsume guessed it was Mikan's bedroom and the room for the child.

He sat at the table as she was making tea.

''What happened, inspector?'' she asked once the tea was made and she served it. She sat down opposite him, wearing comfortable clothes, and a tired expression.

''We found Persona's flat, but we're still waiting for the laboratory results. I will have to ask you miss Sakura that you, as from right now, stop meddling. It's too dangerous.'' He told her directly.

She stared at him, her big eyes boring into his. She sipped at her tea. ''So he's a murderer?'' she guessed, still calm.

''I can't tell you much, but yes, he's a murderer.''

''But you didn't find my mother.''

''No. We're still looking for her. There must be another place where he spends his time.''

Mikan nodded, surprisingly passive. ''You know…'' she started, looking straight ahead at nothing in particular. ''I had a hunch this was not just kidnapping. And I… I think my mother is alive, but… With each second… I start doubting…'' Natsume knew that this was the phase of either giving up or fight. She was in the middle, struggling.

''There's another thing – the real reason I want you to back off. It seems he's… That he's kidnapping pregnant women and murdering them. And you're the daughter of the woman he most probably kidnapped, so… We'll give you protection 24/7 until we find him.'' Natsume told her and waited for her reaction. It seemed she did not hear him.

''Miss Sakura?''

''Yeah…'' she answered, her thoughts absent. ''I understand. Who's going to protect me?''

''We'll send two officers to stay around this place and then two others for the night shift. They'll be right behind you from tomorrow on.''

Mikan nodded, caressing her belly. Then she suddenly blinked in surprise and looked at him in shock. ''He's kicking.''

''What?'' Natsume was confused.

''The child's kicking.'' She smiled brightly and looked down on her belly.

''Really?'' Natsume smiled, seeing her so happy for the first time. It made him feel better.

''Yes! Feel it-'' she grabbed his hand and put it on her belly. Natsume felt embarrassed for a second, shocked that she would do that, but then he felt the kick. And another one. And he could not help himself but laugh. ''Wow… That's… Wow…'' he caressed her belly and felt the baby move around.

''It's the first time.'' He heard her voice near his ear and he looked up. She was smiling brightly, and she was so near his face, he got a little confused for a moment. Then he realized where he was and what he was doing and quickly moved away. He should not behave like that in front of his… What was she? A victim? A client?

Mikan noticed his abrupt change and shyed away. She cleared her throat and sipped at her tea again. ''It's a strange feeling.'' She muttered.

''I believe you.'' He cleared his throat and stood up. ''Now, please be careful. The officers will come tomorrow and you-'' he frowned at her. She blinked at him innocently. ''If you've got something to tell me, do it now. Don't do anything reckless until tomorrow.''

She gave him an easy smile. ''I'm just a pregnant girl, inspector Hyuuga. I can't really do much.''

''Not much, my ass.'' He muttered to himself, already knowing she was going to do something. He stared at her pointedly, but she held it. Then he sighed. ''In any case, Mikan, call me. All right?'' he demanded.

She pressed her lips together but did not say anything.

He sighed and made his way towards the door. She walked behind him.

''He's currently missing. We're looking for him and there's no doubt he knows we're tailing him, so, please – once again – tell me if you have found out something.'' He turned to her one more time. She munched at her lip for some time, until she caved.

''I… I think I know where we should look…''


	8. Mama

_**MISPER**_

* * *

_**Mama**_

* * *

''Why do you think he's going to show up here?'' Natsume asked Mikan and glanced at her. She was sitting on the co-driver's seat, her big round belly attracting his attention. Her hand was caressing it, while she was staring outside through the window.

When I followed him around, this was the place he most often came to. I didn't think it was that special, but now that I think about it…'' she explained, glancing at him.

Natsume sighed. ''Let me guess, you didn't tell us anything because you wanted to take a look first. Most probably one of these days.'' He raised his brow at her and noticed the blush spreading over her cheeks. ''Yesterday… But you called and, well…''

She brushed her nose with her knuckles, one of her signs of feeling uncomfortable. She munched at her lip, Natsume's eyes catching the sight. He quickly pulled himself together and looked to the front. ''One of these days I'm going to lock you up…'' he muttered.

He heard her click her tongue and tried to suppress his smile as she glared at him. She noticed his half smile and huffed, her hand quickening up the motions on her belly.

''You're lucky it's me you're talking to.'' He told her and moved in his seat, felling a little stiffed. ''So what where you planning to do? Walk around, take a look inside then go? Maybe take a photo?''

''No…'' was her immediate reply. She tried to keep silent but… ''Yeah… Take a photo or two… Maybe catch him with kidnapping a girl…'' she glanced at him, a little unsure about his reaction.

Well, for one his smile was gone. ''And what if he saw you? What if he targeted you?''

She gulped. ''I admit I haven't thought about that.''

''Figures.''

She played with her fingers. ''I'm sorry, Hyuuga-san. I know I'm causing you trouble. I know I'm not much of a help.''

Natsume sighed. ''It's not like you're not helping. You did the dirty work and because of you we've come so far, but…'' he scratched the back of his neck. ''You're putting yourself out there, Mikan-san. If he catches you, you're the next one.'' He told her seriously.

Mikan was about to reply when they noticed someone walking past their car.

Natsume's radio crackled, one of his co-workers speaking. ''Natsume-san. That's him. We're waiting for your order.''

''Wait.'' Natsume cracked into the mic and leaned through the window. Persona himself walked past them, cowered in black. There were dozens of police officers hiding in civil cars, waiting for the order.

Persona went into the old, shoddy building, not noticing the people watching him. The police waited in anticipation for Natsume's orders. He checked his gun and his vest, and spoke into his mic. ''We're going in. Keep it quiet.''

Before he stepped out of the car, he turned to Mikan. Her eyes were wide and frightened. But she held herself together, clasping at the seatbelt. When she looked at Natsume, she blinked and suddenly, she seemed determined and brave.

''You stay here. If it gets loud, lie down and hide. There will be several other police officers outside in case the situation escalades.'' He instructed her, his hand on her shoulder. She nodded, not saying anything.

They stared at each other for a second, tension palpable. His eyes glanced down to her belly, then up to her lips and stopped at her eyes. ''Do not move.'' He ordered again, his voice a little softer than before.

Then he pulled away, opened the door, and walked out. Several police officers, armed and protected rushed as silently as possible to the entrance door, windows and to the back of the building. They surrounded it completely and waited for the sign. Natsume and his colleges looked through the window but did not see anything.

Then suddenly a movement inside. Persona's voice rose for an octave in an angry scream as he argued with someone inside. This was a sign enough and the police broke in.

''Freeze! Police!'' someone screamed as they rushed in. Natsume was one of those first people inside. Persona froze in surprize. A heavily injured woman sitting on the floor, with arms tied to a pole.

Persona cursed loudly and pulled out his gun, aiming at no one in particular. He knew they would not shoot him as long as he held someone hostage. ''I'll shoot her head off if you don't fuck off!''

Natsume held his gun and hands up in surrender; the others did not. He looked at the injured woman. She had a swollen eye, her nose was bleeding and her lip was jagged. Her hair was cut at different places and her whole body was wrapped in a ripped dress that used to be white or blue. She seemed as if she had not eaten for a long time and Natsume would not have recognized her if not for that look she gave him. He knew that look. It was the same look Mikan Sakura wore very often.

It was Yuka.

His heart almost leaped out, but he tried to calm down. ''You're surrounded Persona! There's no escape!''

And this is when something strange happened. Persona smirked. ''In your dreams cop.'' He crunched down next to a shivering Yuka and laughed into her ear, whispering something that made her whimper and beg to 'not do it'. Then he untied her and pulled her up, her wobly legs almost giving in.

Without a warning, he started shooting around and hit Natsume in his arm. Gunfire broke and all Mikan and the other cops outside could hear was screaming and shooting. Worriedly, Mikan stepped out of the car and saw the other cops get ready to interfere.

Then it became silent.

For a moment.

Suddenly a car came driving through the garage door at the other side of the building, crashing the door to the ground, breaks squeaking, then speeding up. He crashed a few police cars in the way, shoots following him but not hitting him, and then disappeared on the street.

''Follow him!'' screamed Natsume who came out running with his gun aimed at the disappearing car, and his arm bleeding. A few police officers jumped into their cars, following the escaped.

''Call an ambulance!'' yelled another. The others searched the area for other criminals, but it looked like Persona was the only one involved. Mikan stood next to the open door of the car, her eye wide and concerned. She rushed towards Inspector Natsume, giving him first aid. She pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and bandaged his shoulder. ''Are you injured anywhere else? What happened?''

''Sakura, what did I say about staying in the car?'' he growled, putting his gun away. Mikan glared at him, sirens surrounding them and an ambulance car stopping next to them. ''I think it's safe, isn't it?''

Then he looked at her. ''We found her.'' He stated seriously, holding her stare.

She was looking at his injury as he told her that. Her hands stilled and slowly she looked up. Her eyes watered and she put her hand over her mouth to stifle a cry. She looked away from him to the side and saw police officers helping a woman out of the building.

She made a few wobbly steps towards her. Yuka Sakura was half-naked, heavily injured, and very weak. Two men helped her walk, holding her under her arms, examining her injuries. A few other police men were also injured from the aimless shooting Persona did, but no one was dead. Luckily.

''Mum…'' Mikan called weakly. Yuka looked up, her heavy eyes catching Mikan's. She gave a weak smile. Tears rolled down Mikan's cheeks and she walked towards her mother, soft whimpers and cries escaping her mouth. She did not dare to hug her for she looked like she might break in her arms, but once she was standing in front of Yuka, the woman put her hand on her daughter's cheek and wiped away her tears. Her fingers were still soft, but dirty with blood.

Then she fainted.

The ambulance helped Yuka right away and Natsume also got his arm properly treated. He watched as Mikan sat down in the ambulance car next to Yuka, crying loudly while holding her mother's hand. He stared at the brave woman who pushed them on and helped them find the guy. At the woman who was strong enough to hold herself together until the very last moment.

They eyes met and they stared at each other for a moment.

Then the door of the ambulance car was closed. It drove off to the hospital.

* * *

AN: I'm alive I'm alive… I'm sorry for the long delay. I needed a time out and I took a vacation (I didn't have internet there, so…). Keep reading my stories, because that's what makes me happy xD


	9. To Offer Comfort

_**MISPER**_

* * *

_**To Offer Comfort**_

* * *

Natsume was sitting on one of the hospital chairs whit a doctor pulling out the bullet that hit him. It was not a huge injury, but it stung, and he will have to be careful with his arm for the next few weeks.

While the doctor (it was a woman in her late forties) took care of his wound, Natsume was deep in thought. He thought about Yuka and Mikan, and he thought about Persona. They did not catch him. He was still out there, creeping after women. The police station was in a buzz, going crazy because of the man. And even the reporters got wind of it. Not the whole story but they all noticed the uproar that day.

Persona was a huge mystery and an even bigger criminal. Natsume wished to catch him.

But now he had to find out why he was doing this, and why did he keep Yuka alive. Where does he keep the girls? There were no traces in that building that would indicate any forms of torture. So where did he bring them? What did he do? Once again, why? Why the hell? According to the psychologist that treated him during his stay in prison, he was not a psychopath. Persona was calm, collected, calculating. He was very smart. So what was it that made him do such things?

''All right. Off you go.'' The doctor told him and patted his shoulder with a smile.

Natsume stood up, gently touching his arm. No pain. ''Thanks. Can you send the papers into my office?''

''Of course. We've got a huge map of your injuries already, Mr Hyuuga. I suggest you take care of yourself more.''

Natsume chuckled. ''I'm trying.''

The woman rolled her eyes. ''You policemen are all about kicking and screaming. I don't understand you.''

''I promise that next time, I'll only have a jammed finger.''

''I hope so.'' She accompanied him to the door. ''Now, the woman you brought here is at the end of the hall. Two doctors are responsible for her. She went through a lot so I'm not sure she'll be able to answer your questions.''

Natsume nodded. ''I'll just have a look. Maybe her daughter could help.''

''Ah yeah, that poor girl. Since they arrived she was crying. When is she actually due?''

''Uh… Not sure. In two months maybe.''

''Nice. All right. Down the hall and left. Your men are keeping an eye on the door.''

Natsume made his way down the hall, already noticing his men.

They nodded at him when they noticed him and one of them scratched his head. ''It's quite loud in there.''

''What do you mean?''

''The daughter is crying and the mother has panic attacks. The doctors are with them.'' The old man explained, showing sympathy for the women.

Natsume thought about leaving them be for the day, but he had to at least see them to write a thorough report. And he wanted to see a certain someone; maybe offer comfort.

He knocked at the door and opened it.

As he walked in, the situation had already calmed down. Mikan was sitting next to her mother's bed, her hands clasping the sleeping woman's hands, her gaze turned to the window. Two doctors were leaning over a heap of papers on the other side of the bed, and discussed a few things, not loud enough for Natsume to understand. Yuka, on the other hand, was sleeping. She was bandaged all over and had tubes and cables connected to the piping machine.

Once the doctors noticed Natsume walk in, they greeted him and walked closer. Mikan did not react.

''How is she?''

Both doctors sighed. The younger one started speaking. ''Well, for one, she's traumatized. Can't handle if anyone comes one meter near, and has strong panic attacks if being touched. We made her sleep, so we could treat her.''

Then the other doctor spoke up. ''Physically; however… There were a few broken ribs, her face suffered several punches, and the injuries on her lower part of the body, legs, thighs and vagina show that she had been raped. These injuries will all heal; luckily she did not get pregnant. Her mental state; however… We'll have to wait and see.''

The three men were silent for a minute, glancing at the sleeping woman.

''Did she say anything yet?''

''She was mumbling something, but mostly screaming.'' The younger said.

''I think it's best to leave her sleep, and then talk to her in a few day.'' The doctor glanced at a dazed Mikan. ''But you should talk with the daughter. She's… I think you should involve a psychologist. It must have been hard for her these past months.''

Natsume nodded and thanked the doctors. They walked out, leaving him and the women alone. Natsume was not sure how to approach her. If he followed the protocol, he should start asking questions, using certain psychological techniques to keep her talking. But he seriously just wanted to comfort her.

He walked to her and stopped next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. She did not flinch. ''Sakura-san.''

She did not look at him. ''Hm?''

''Please talk to me.''

''Mhm.''

''How do you feel?''

She finally glanced his way and smiled a little. ''I found my mum.'' She whispered, looking at Yuka.

''You know that Persona is still out there. We'll protect both of you until we find him.'' Natsume promised her. Mikan nodded, not saying anything. Natsume pulled a chair next to her and sat down. ''How do you feel, Mikan?'' he asked again, trying to help her get out of her shocked state.

She kept silent for a few seconds, then her eyes welled up. She sniffed and turned her face away to hide her tears. She cried softly, trying to not make any noise. Natsume caressed her back to calm her down and let her cry. The poor girl let it all out, although subtly.

Her shoulders were shaking and tears were running down her cheeks like waterfall. But she did not let him see her face directly. She needed a few minutes and in the end she sniffed and wiped her face. She cleared her throat. ''I'm sorry. And thank you. I'm… fine…''

''How fine?''

She glanced his way, her eyes red and wet, her lips trembling. ''I still can't believe she's here. I'm very happy. I'm so happy I can hardly breathe. But what he did to her…'' she caressed her mother's cheek. ''

''She's very strong. She stayed alive.'' Natsume added and Mikan nodded. ''You're strong too.'' He told her. She looked at him. ''You kept it together until the end and never gave up. What you did, not many people are able to. You're very strong.''

She stared at him, thinking, then nodded. ''Thank you. For everything. You trusting me helped me a lot. If it were any other cop, I think I'd… I don't know…'' she faced the other way, hiding her blushing cheeks. She could hardly tell him she was attracted to him. It was not appropriate and definitely not the time. She felt ashamed to feel that way, while her mother was in such a state.

''It's all right. I'm happy you came to me. Without your help, we wouldn't have been able to do anything at all. You'd be a great detective.'' He complimented and waited for her to look at him again. He wanted her to look at him. ''Hey.'' He nudged her, a little impatient to see her face. She glanced his way. ''Smile. You're ok. Your mum is ok. The police is on your side. And I'll help you.'' He smiled gently, taking her hand.

She felt her heart speed up, but she did not show her excited state. She smiled back. ''I know. Thank you. I'll rely on you.''

They had a strange moment of comfortable silence and holding hands. They gazed at each other, forgetting about their surroundings.

Someone knocked on the door. Natsume let go of her hand and stood up quickly. A nurse came walking in. ''Good evening. I need to see the patient, so if you'd please give us a moment.''

Natsume nodded, walking to the door. He looked back at Mikan, who stared after him. ''Good night.''

''Good night.'' She whispered back.


	10. Ready

_**MISPER**_

* * *

_**Ready**_

* * *

''What do we do now, boss?'' Misaki asked Natsume as they were all standing in the bigger office of the police station, where they had meetings and discussed cases. She was in front of a board with photos and clues written on it, thinking hard of a solution. Natsume and Tsubasa were sitting on the table behind, deep in thought, while the other men were standing behind, taking notes.

''We know it's Persona. We have enough for him to get a life sentence. But…''

Natsume nodded. ''We have no clues of where he is now and where he's taking the women… So we found several bodies of women on different locations. The photos in his flat were a big help and that map.'' Since they had found Persona's flat, the police had had much to do. They composed several research groups that studied the photos and maps and predicted where female bodies could be.

They had found several ones.

There were burned corpses, buried under the ground in forests outside the city. It was a huge area and they had already send other groups to search for more. They had seven skeletons in their autopsy. And the last results showed that these females gave birth to babies before they died. They had died a horrible death. For one, their faces were smashed, several bones broken, and their lower part cut apart. After Persona, and maybe someone else, too, handled that, they burned them.

Where the babies were, no one knew.

And why in the world would someone do something like that to young mothers, Natsume had no idea. It was so disgusting that even he had a hard time to think about it. The other day, they were all having a look at the skeletons, the doctor explaining to them what supposedly happened to these women.

''Broken jaw and nose – most probably caused by a stick; also broken fingers – most probably because she tried to defend herself; and then the most interesting part…'' the doctor explained, moving around the illuminated table with the skeleton. Inspector Natsume, Misaki and Tsubasa followed. They had been in the autopsy, getting the real picture of what had happened to these people.

''You see this area stomach, uterus, and vagina. I'm guessing but… While she was giving birth, he must have pushed something in, in order to open her up more. It was most probably a small stick, and it injured her pubic hole. This caused a lot of pain, of which she most probably fainted and would eventually die if he or them had not beat her up and burned her body.'' Doctor Serina Yamada explained coolly, without looking up from the skeleton. She glanced at other skeletons and sighed. ''All of them suffered something similar.''

The others were silent, taking in the information. And they discussed this matter now in the meeting office. They were still a little sick from all the information, but at least they knew now what had happened.

Still… There was this question of _why_…

''We need Yuka Sakura's statement. She must know everything.'' Tsubasa commented, playing with a pencil. ''How does she feel? It's been almost two weeks…''

''I'll visit her today and try to get something out of her. I think her daughter is already talking with her.'' Natsume replied, standing up. ''Call team D and ask for results. I'll be back in a few hours.'' He grabbed his keys and phone and walked out. The others went to work.

As he arrived at the hospital and walked towards Yuka's room, his men were still standing in front of the door. He nodded in greeting and knocked on the door. He walked in and two women looked at him; Mikan and Yuka. She seemed all right.

''Hello.'' Natsume greeted politely and stopped in front of the bed. Mikan smiled weakly at him, greeting him, while Yuka nodded. The two doctors nodded politely and walked out.

''Hello, Miss Sakura. I'm Inspector Natsume Hyuuga. I'm investigating your case.'' He started, then went on it a little slower. ''How do you feel, miss?'' he asked, also glancing at Mikan. The girl watched him for a moment, then looked at her mother.

''I'm all right. More or less.'' She spoke up, her voice still hoarse. ''I still have nightmares, but… I think I will make it.'' Of course she will, she is Mikan Sakura's mother. Both women were the strongest people Natsume had ever met.

''Should I get you something to drink, eat?''

''No need. I'm ready to talk.''

Natsume blinked at her, glanced at Mikan again who held her mother's hands and glanced at him too, and sat down on the chair on the other side of the bed. He pulled out his recorder, notebook and pen, and looked at her.

''Whenever you're ready.''


	11. The Ugly Truth

_**MISPER**_

* * *

_**The Ugly Truth**_

* * *

Yuka Sakura's statement was long and thorough. She remembered every detail of these past months, and the officers reading it and creating a time line felt sick by it. To put it objectively:

On April 13th, Yuka Sakura left work at the maternity hospital at 6 o'clock in the evening. As she crossed the parking space to get to the main road, which would led her to the train station, she heard a muffled scream. She took a look around and saw a black-haired man, 1,85 m tall dragging an unconscious pregnant woman into his van. She tried to hide before he would notice her. He noticed her and when she tried to escape and scream for help, he hit her with something over the head.

The next time she woke up, she was lying on the floor, handcuffed to a pole with a massive headache and a gash on her front head. She was alone in the empty room for some time before the man returned. He led her into his van and drove her to an unknown place. There, she had to help the kidnapped woman to give birth. It seemed the man enjoyed if the woman screamed in pain and pushed a thin iron bar into her opening to widen her and speed up the process.

The woman lost a lot of blood and suffered a lot of pain. Once she brought the baby to the world, she lost consciousness. Sakura had to take care of the baby after it was born and had to watch the man kill the woman. With a big round iron stick, he crushed her face so it would be unrecognisable. He also hit other places on her body until she was bleeding everywhere. Then he purred petrol over her body and burned it. He buried the bones in the ground. He did that to every woman he brought with him. And every time he brought Yuka with him. They did not stay at the place where he killed the woman, but drove to another place, which Yuka guessed was the building they had found her in. Whenever he took her with him, he put a band over her eyes, so she would not see anything.

At the beginning, Yuka did not know what he did with the babies. However, a few months of captivity, the man, felt comfortable enough to use his phone in front of her. He talked with different people and discussed illegal adoptions. He kidnapped pregnant women to take their babies, sell them to naive parents and killed the women. What he was doing was pure business of illegal baby trafficking and murder. Yuka did not know if there was an agent involved, but she suspected there was, because the man's appearance was not very pleasant and not trust worthy. She guessed, there had to be another person taking care of the fake paperwork and handing over the new born child.

During her stay, Yuka had been raped whenever the man wanted. Normally, he did not beat her up, but a few days before the police had found her, she tried to commit suicide and the man caught her in the act before she could hand herself. He first patched her up, then beat her up every day to get some sense into her head. He needed her for a smooth birth process. Since she tried to kill herself, he constantly watched her and never stayed out too long. Yuka did not know why he did not simply kill her off, but she guessed, he really needed help in his crimes.

Since the first time she had to help him, she pressed a few nerves on the women' body to make them faint earlier. She did not want them to feel pain.

The description Yuka gave as the crime scene sounded like that: ''It was outside the city. There was no sound around. At least no human sound. I heard animal sounds, like birds and some others I don't know. I heard movements of tree branches if the wind was too strong. It also felt a little colder than back in the city.''

''Do you remember anything else? Something that was different at that place?'' Natsume kept asking, writing down everything and filming the whole conversation. He noticed that Mikan did not move. She held her mother's hand and stared in front of her, lost in thoughts. He also noticed that not once did Yuka name the man as Persona. He would have to clarify that.

Yuka thought about it a little. ''Hmm… Yes. The smell.''

''The smell?''

''Mhm. It was like… Like in a forest. You know, the smell of damp leafs, fresh air, and well… smoke. I also smelt roasted meat, like on a picnic.''

Natsume blinked. ''A picnic?''

''Yes, you know, when you go out with family and friends on a picnic and you roast food – that kind of smell. I was often hungry so my ability to smell got really good.''

''Were there any names of other people the man mentioned, any indication of another person involved?''

Yuka shook her head. ''No names. He was careful not to name anyone he was talking to. But I remembered all the names of the women. I asked them to tell me before…''

Natsume nodded, completely focused. They were getting close. ''Would you mind writing down a list?''

''Just give me paper and a pen. But I only know those during my stay.''

Natsume gave her his notebook. ''Now. I have to ask you this this, Yuka Sakura. Can you confirm that the man who kidnapped you is this man on the photo?'' he showed her the photo of Persona. Yuka's lips trembled. She gulped. ''Yes. Yes, that's him.''

Natsume patted her hand then recited a few other words into his recorder for protocol. As he finished, he gave Yuka time to put down all the names. He glanced at Mikan, but she was lost to the world. ''Miss Mikan.'' Addressed her and she looked up. ''Can I have a word?'' he indicated for them to step outside. She nodded and stood up. A nurse was standing next to Yuka's bed and helped her write. Mikan and Natsume stepped outside and walked down the corridor so the policemen in front of the door would not have to listen to their conversation.

He bought her tea and made her sit again.

''How do you feel now?'' he asked and she shrugged. ''I knew it was horrible. I only needed to hear it.'' She looked up at him. ''Do you think mum will ever be able to live normally again? Because what had happened to her… That's… I can't even imagine how she must feel now. I don't know how I can help her. I just…'' she let out her frustration. ''I don't know how to handle this. I don't know what to do…'' she sniffed but held herself together.

Natsume took her hand and tried to calm her down. ''Both of you will receive all the help possible and I will personally make sure you two will be all right.''

She stared at him, her eyes glassy, and her hands shaking.

''Mikan. You're safe. Your mother is safe. We'll catch him.''

She nodded, taking a breath. ''Yeah… Yeah you're right.'' She smiled weakly at him. ''I think if it's you, I can relax. I completely trust you.''

The words hit Natsume hard and he felt the feeling of pleasure work its way through his whole body. He felt his brain react in a way that was currently not appropriate and he tried to control his urge to do something stupid. His grip on her hand became a little stronger and he could not fight a smile. He did not realize it, but he leaned closer to her. ''I appreciate that. You can count on me.''

They stared at each other for some time, not saying anything. Mikan's cheeks flushed a little and she opened her mouth, stuttering. ''Um… Hyuuga-san… You know- if- if- after you catch Persona- and- if it's not inaprop-''

''Inspector Hyuuga?'' interrupted the nurse that was taking care of Yuka. With his heart rushing, Natsume quickly stood up, glancing back at Mikan then at the nurse. He had to focus. ''Yes?''

''Miss Sakura finished the list. And she's asking for her daughter.'' The woman explained. Mikan slowly stood up, her eyes wide open, her cheeks red.

They followed the nurse back to Yuka's room not saying a word. Once they were there, Mikan sat down next to her mother's bed and took her hand. Yuka gave the paper to Natsume and he glanced over it. There were many names. A whole page and a half of names. So many dead girls. So many children gone.

''Thank you, Miss Sakura. You were a great help. I'll come back to you as soon as we have new information. The police will protect you until we have him.''

''Thank you.''

''Then I'm off to take care of this.'' He walked back to the door and took one final glance back at the young pregnant woman who made him feel so nervous. She glanced back at him and gave him a shy smile. Natsume smiled back, opened the door, and walked out. He heard Yuka tell Mikan to get home.


	12. Message for the Public

_**MISPER**_

* * *

_**Message for the Public**_

* * *

Natsume's team doubled. They started searching all around rural places outside the city. They send a few people through forests, and weekend places, but during this time of the year, it seemed all this was empty. Still, the sight of autumn forests dancing in the wind made Natsume feel nostalgic. The whole country was on a rampage after Persona. The journalists got wind about him and the police finally stepped in front of the cameras at the press conference and explained the situation to the public.

They warned pregnant women to be very careful.

''But why is he doing this?'' asked one of the journalists at the press conference.

Captain Jinno was the one answering questions, and as always, his expression stayed cool and collected. ''According to a statement of a survivor and the evidence we have found in his flat, it is suggested that this is his business – baby trafficking; illegal adoptions; and getting rid of all evidence, including of the mother.''

The whole press conference hall was silent for a few moments. The shock was evident on all faces. People had to take in the information first.

''So before you start announcing to the world that we have a sociopath performing serial killing, we'll have to clarify a few things. He is no sociopath. He is a very intelligent man with no moral obstacles. Kidnapping pregnant babies, taking their babies and selling them off to unsuspecting parent candidates, registered at official adoption centres is his business. He might be a brutal killer, but he is not crazy. He knows exactly what he's doing.'' Captain Jinno finished before a mass of other questions was thrown his way. He raised his hand to make them shut up.

''This is our official statement. You can see his photo on the screen behind me. Please show it all around the country. The man is very dangerous. Be aware that we're still searching for him and do not do anything that might hinder our investigation. If you have any clues of where he might be, let us know immediately. There are lives of women and babies in danger.''

He looked around the whole hall, taking in the mass of journalists. ''Thank you for today. This is all information we're able to give out. Make sure to be very careful.'' With that, Captain Jinno ended his report and walked out. The journalists bombarded him with another mass of questions, but the captain was already in another room, where his colleges were waiting for him.

Inspector Natsume and his team were waiting for their boss to give them further instructions. Captain Jinno crossed his arms, sighing. ''This is going to cause an uproar. I hope you're all prepared.''

Inspector Natsume nodded. ''We have some clues of where he is, and we got more people involved. I think we'll catch him.''

Captain Jinno stared at Natsume. ''This is big, Hyuuga. I can't remember when we last involved journalists to drag the criminal out – but I think he's going to hide now.''

''He won't. It's a business. He needs money. He'll have to do something.''

''What about our witness?''

''She's doing fine. She'll need a few years of therapy – most probably for the rest of her life, but she's doing well. We were able to open old unresolved cases of missing women and we're gathering evidence and making a draft of a time line.''

''Anything concrete?''

''It seems he's moving with the seasons. All the girls disappeared between April and October. During winter time nothing happens. Actually I can't even believe we haven't noticed that until now.''

Captain Jinno nodded. ''I'll make a few calls to other stations and we'll search other areas. He wasn't able to get out of the country, so he must be in one of his hidings.'' He looked around his people. Each one of them was very serious and very determined to catch the man. It was one thing to kidnap people or kill someone; but doing that to a mother. A woman who was still carrying a child, then forcefully taking the infant out of her body… That made people enraged. Because it was against the laws of nature. A mother is sacred, holy, she represents life. She is life.

And people are all aware of that.

''Let's go to work.''


	13. A Friend's Concern

_**MISPER**_

* * *

_**A Friend's Concern**_

* * *

''Why the hell not? It would be way safer for you, Mikan.'' Argued Hotaru Imai, Mikan's best friend.

''I think the purpose would be destroyed the moment I'd walk into the hospital, don't you think?'' Mikan countered, rolling her eyes, while cooking dinner.

''If he thinks you're out of town, he wouldn't even think of looking for you here. So you'd be safe.'' Hotaru walked around Mikan's apartment, angry and nervous.

Mikan tried the soup she made. ''I know you think well, Hotaru, but if I pretend now that I moved and he saw me walking around the city, Kami-sama knows what might happen. And it's not like he would target me.''

''Of course, he would. You're the daughter of the survivor. And you're pregnant for Kami-sama's sake! Think of your child!''

Mikan turned to Hotaru. ''I can't leave my mother, Hotaru. I know I'm being stupid. But if it means he might come after me and it helps the police to catch him, then I'm willing to play the bait.''

Hotaru was already red with anger. ''No one asked you to play the bait! So don't play the hero and grow up! If I have to, I'll personally drag you out of here and lock you in a room until it's safe! This isn't funny anymore! I let you do stupid things before because I knew you were desperate – but I had no idea how bad it was! What's wrong with you?!''

Mikan's eyes welled up. ''I'm sorry, Hotaru. I know I lied to you about what I was doing, but I just wanted-''

''It doesn't matter what you what! It's about your safety! Your child's safety! He's a killer! Do you want to die? Are you willing to throw your life away just to solve this case?'' Hotaru grabbed her shoulders and shook her. Mikan started to cry and fell into Hotaru's arms. The balck-haired girl hugged her and made her sit, because she was too heavy.

''I just wanted to make sure they catch him.''

Hotaru's voice became gentler. ''I know… But the police is working really hard now. Do them a favour and stay safe, Mikan.''

Mikan nodded and buried her face into Hotaru's shoulder. She came to visit Mikan this afternoon, after she heard the whole story in the news. She felt bad to have worked all the time until now and was hardly any help to Mikan. The two of them did meet up when Yuka was still missing and Hotaru helped her as much as she could, but she did not know what Mikan was doing. She had had no idea.

And this evening, she marched into Mikan's apartment and gave her a piece of her mind. She suggested Mikan hid for the time being until the police caught Persona – or at least pretended to be hiding, so he would come out and search for her. Hotaru had a hunch that Mikan was being targeted, but Mikan did not think so. So they argued back and forth about the matter until Mikan burst in tears.

''I just want you to be all right.'' Hotaru whispered into Mikan's ear and the crying girl nodded. ''You'll be sleeping at mine in a few days, whether you like it or not. I'm not leaving you here.''

''But I have the police protecting my flat.''

''Doesn't matter. That won't help if that crazy guy gets you when they're not looking.''

Mikan sighed, wiping her tears and looking at her friend. ''Thank you, Hotaru. It means a lot to me.''

This time, Hotaru's eyes welled up. ''You silly girl. You have until the end of the week to pack what you need and then I'm taking you with me, all right?''

Mikan nodded, trying to stand up. Hotaru helped her to her feet and together they cooked dinner, without saying another word. Mikan knew Hotaru was right. She was an idiot for staying here, while she might be in danger. But there was this feeling… Something that made her stay. It was not just her crush on Inspector Hyuuga. It was a hunch. A hunch that something will happen one of these days and she should stay and witness it.

But she would listen to Hotaru. In a few days, she would secretly move out and let he police watch over her there.


	14. Evening Conversations

_**MISPER**_

* * *

_**Evening Conversations**_

* * *

Inspector Natsume Hyuuga stood in front of her door, nut sure, if he should ring the bell or not. He scratched the back of his neck and munched at his lip. ''This was such a bad idea…'' he muttered to himself, but he knew he had to make sure she was all right.

Since they found Yuka Sakura, Mikan went crazy. She practically lived at the station and the hospital. Her big belly did not seem to stop her from doing that. The policemen did watch over her, but he knew that it was not enough. So he had to make sure himself. Her friend called him a few hours before, telling him about Mikan moving to her, because she wanted her safe.

He rang the bell and took a deep breath.

He heard footsteps coming closer and the click of someone looking through the door hole. He heard her gasp at the other side, and soon she unlocked the door, throwing the door open.

''Did something happen? Is my mother all right? Why didn't you call me?'' Were the first sentences she blurred out. At his shaking head, her shoulders fell. ''Don't worry, everything is all right. Your mother is all right. We're checking Persona's hidden places but they were all empty. We guess it's outside the city.'' He explained.

''Oh…'' she looked so sad and lonely he wanted to hug her. Then she realized how rude she was by letting him stand outside her flat like that and invited him in. ''I'm sorry, where are my manners. Come in. Can I offer you some tea?'' she chatted, showing him the way to the kitchen.

She was making tea for the both of them and made him sit at the table.

''What's going on?'' she asked, sitting down in front of him. She was wearing baggy pants and a huge T-shirt that showed her beautiful pregnant body. Natsume could not avert his eyes from her. ''Actually nothing. I just came to see how you're doing. Your friend called me today. Said I should keep an eye on you.'' He explained.

Mikan blushed, muttering something like: ''That Hotaru…'' She stood up again to pour the tea and put the hot cup in front of him. He took a sip and hummed. It was good. Mikan held her cup and stared at it. She was silent.

''Mikan. How do you feel?'' Natsume asked her. She did not look up, but he noticed her eyes got teary. She blinked to make them go away, and cleared her throat. ''I'm all right. I mean, I'm nervous and all that and I'm obviously under stress, but I'm all right.''

They were silent once again.

''So… You're moving to your friend's?'' he asked, just to start a conversation.

Mikan nodded, scratching her nose. ''Yeah… Hotaru was very angry with me for… Well, I haven't exactly told her everything, and when she learned about the whole situation from the news…'' she smiled sheepishly. ''For the time being, I have to move to her place.''

''That's good. Living alone, while this is happening is very dangerous. Your friend knows what's best for you. If only you'd listen to me the way you listen to her.'' He joked.

Mikan chuckled. ''You're not as scary as she is when she gets angry… Or whenever actually. I'd even listen to her before I'd listened to my mother.''

''That bad, huh?'' Natsume liked to talk to her like that. He gave her a soft smile, feeling glad to have visited her. He had no idea what that smile did to her hormones.

''Well, it's not like she's… you know… someone you have to be afraid off, but… She's got this… Aura of respect around her. She's very charismatic, very persuasive, and she knows exactly how she can manipulate into doing whatever she wants you to.'' She explained, while sipping at her tea.

Natsume wanted to comment that Mikan was not any different. Maybe a little softer, but definitely manipulative. They were women. They had to be like that if they wanted to achieve things they wished for.

''Actually, she's just like you.'' Mikan smiled at him as she told him that and he blinked at her in surprise. ''Me?''

''Well, yes. You're all she is I guess, just not as scary.''

Natsume chuckled. ''I think it's part of my job to be that way.''

''I guess. What made you actually choose this profession?'' she asked curiously. ''Or is it too personal?''

Natsume shrugged. ''Nah… I've always wanted to be a policeman and I became one. As easy as that.''

''Interesting. When I read detective books, the officer always has a dark past or something that made him become a policeman.''

''Most don't actually. We're all just normal people who thought this profession is great.''

''You don't think that anymore?''

''I do. But cases like this one make you reconsider…''

Mikan nodded. Then she put her hands on her belly, feeling the baby kicking. She smiled gently, humming. Natsume smiled too, watching her be relaxed.

''When will you…'' he asked.

She looked up at him, her smile still on place. ''In a month. He'll be born in less than a month.''

''He?''

She nodded. ''Yes… A boy.'' She averted her eyes, her expression changing into concern.

Natsume smiled lightly, taking her hand. ''Don't worry, you're a strong woman. You'll make it through. Now that we all know you for so long, the whole team will be with you.'' He joked and made her laugh. ''Thank you. I'll count on you. If you won't appear in the maternity hospital, I'm going to strangle you.'' She joked back and let him hold her hand.

She gazed at him, her eyes shining brightly and her cheeks reddening. It was obvious what she felt, yet she could not admit it. He looked so attractive and so wonderful, she almost blurted it out. Her heart was beating fast and her breathing got a little harder, but she tried to control herself. She was just a young pregnant woman in need for help. Why would he be interested in her?

And even if… He told her he had too much work to have a relationship.

Natsume stared at her lips and her eyes, struggling to hold it in. He would love to pull her closer and kiss her, but he could not do that just like that.

He caressed her hand with his thumb, then pulled his hand back. He drank his tea and stood up. ''I should go.'' He muttered. Mikan quickly stood up too, her expression one of desperation. ''So soon?''

Natsume looked at her, stepping closer. ''I want you to be careful Mikan. We're looking out for you, but that doesn't mean you're not in danger. Promise me you'll call me right away if something happens.''

She started shaking, her hormones once again taking control of her emotions. He took her hand and squeezed it. ''Promise me, you'll call me.'' He demanded.

Mikan nodded, staring at his lips. Her eyes were bright and she looked so vulnerable, Natsume could not help himself. He hugged her, even though he wanted to kiss her. She hugged him back, feeling his rapid heartbeat. He felt her belly on his and it was so warm and so nice, he wished she would stay in his arms. When they pulled apart, they stared at each other for a few moments, before Mikan stepped away.

''I'll be careful.'' She promised, her voice weak. Then she took a deep breath and stepped closer again, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. With her cheeks flushed, she stepped back again, making space between them. Natsume gazed at her, obviously wanting more.

Nevertheless, he just reached for her hand again, squeezed it and then let go. He walked to the door and opened it. Mikan was leaning against it, watching him walk away. ''Good night, Mikan.'' He said, turning back for the last time. ''Good night, Natsume.'' She whispered back and watched him go.

Her heart did not calm down for a long time.


	15. Shadow

_**MISPER**_

* * *

_**Shadow**_

* * *

Mikan did not know why, but she had a strange feeling. It has been a few days since she stayed at Hotaru's, but there was something off. She did not know what it was, but she had a feeling she should tell someone about it.

She walked out of Hotaru's flat to go visit her mother, when once again the strange feeling embraced her whole. It was like… Like someone was watching her. Of course, the police was camping in front of her place the whole time, keeping an eye on her, but there was something else too.

Someone else too.

She constantly looked over her shoulder, thinking she caught sight of someone but there was just the crowd of people coming from or going to work. And as she walked out of the hospital a few hours later, she once again felt that someone was watching her. She caught sight of long black hair, but she never saw him directly.

She fished out her phone and pretending to write a message, she snapped a few pictures in random directions. Yes… There was a figure, covered in black in a few and Mikan knew she had to contact the police right away. She tried calling Inspector Hyuuga, but his line was busy. So she made her way towards the police station.

And there, a few young police officers, still enthusiastic of their important work awaited her.

''So, let me get this straight. You had a feeling that someone followed you, that's why you snapped a few pictures and noticed a dark figure in a few of your photos.'' The youngster repeated self-importantly, looking at the pregnant woman with patronizing eyes.

''Yes. If you would look at the pic-''

''Miss. You have to understand that we're in the middle of a very important investigation and we really don't have time to look into trivial matters.'' The young officer explained patiently and stood up. It seemed he was one of those who though pregnant women were not really in danger.

Mikan gaped at him, not believing what she just heard. ''Are you crazy? There's a killer out there and you're sending me out like a piece of meat?'' she yelled, making the man frown at her.

''Watch your mouth, miss. You're talking to an official.'' He pressed a few buttons on his phone and asked two other young police men to accompany her out.

The two took Mikan by the arms and helped her up. They walked her out. ''What kind of officers are you? Kami-sama! What's wrong with you?''

''We're the police, ma'am. We don't have time for stories like that.'' The young officer smiled as she was thrown out of the station. She gaped at the door, not believing this just happened. She blinked and tried to call Inspector Natsume again. His line was still busy.

She sighed and looked around, not knowing what to do now. She could still wait for Inspector Natsume to come and then explain herself.

Yes, maybe she will do that.

She looked around again, trying to see if there was someone watching her. She did not know where the men where who were supposed to keep an eye on her. She gulped frightened, but there was no one suspicious. People were walking past her as if she was air, so she guessed she really must have just imagined that.

She would still wait for the inspector. In the meantime, she would go buy something to eat. She started walking.

She crossed the road, one last time glancing at the police station. Then she disappeared in the crowd.


	16. Misper

_**MISPER**_

* * *

_**Misper**_

* * *

Inspector Natsume's phone ringed again. He had been on the phone the whole day. He, his team and other teams were searching through areas they assumed Persona could be hiding. They searched at camping places, parks, and remote places with forests. There were so many people it was scary. There had not been an action like that before.

And even if he was busy asking people questions and overall investigating, his phone was always ringing. Sometimes it was his boss, or one of his co-workers, or just other people from the station. Natsume sighed as he saw his boss's number on the display and picked up the phone.

''Hello?''

''Hyuuga-san. We have a huge problem.'' His boss started without a greeting.

Natsume tensed and listened.

''Mikan Sakura disappeared.''

Natsume stopped in his tracks. ''…What?''

''Her friend called that she didn't return after she went to the police station. It's been 7 hours.'' Captain Jinno explained, his voice strained. He knew what this meant. And he knew Natsume knew too.

For a moment, Natsume froze to the spot and his brain stopped functioning. For a moment, he went deaf and blind and did not feel anything. It was like the world stopped.

Then he woke up from his daze.

''What happened?''

''You seriously won't like it.''

''What had happened?'' he demanded once again.

Captain Jinno was silent for a second. ''Your replacement behind the desk threw her out of the station after she told him she was being followed.''

''He what?!''

''He's waiting outside my office. Come as fast as you can, Hyuuga. If the press gets wind of another failure, we'll have serious problems.''

''On my way.'' Natsume ended the call and took a deep breath. Rage filled his chest and he barked for Misaki and Tsubasa to come with him. He explained the situation to them as they drove to the station. No one said anything after that.

When they arrived, Natsume marched inside into the Captain's office. He glanced at the video tape his boss was watching while his replacement was sweating in his seat, and told him he can pack his things. The same went for the two who accompanied her out.

''Even if she weren't Mikan Sakura, the woman who practically visited the station every week – you saw her several times – you don't turn your back on people in need like that. I have no idea what possessed you to do that, but we'll check your background, just to be safe this wasn't done on purpose.'' Jinno told the youngster.

Natsume stared at the video, watching the girl who had disappeared. As he saw her stressed expression, he turned away and walked out of the office. He called a few from his team, looked at Misaki and Tsubasa, and together they went to Hotaru Imai to listen to her statement.

''I was at work and she said she'd go to the station and I thought 'it's all right, they would watch over her', but then she wasn't back for hours and I tried to call her and she didn't pick up the phone and- and-'' Hotaru Imai cried, stumbling over words and sniffing into her handkerchief.

''I mean, she always called me, and now I we agreed she would inform me of everything!''

Natsume nodded understanding, but did not pat her shoulder. He knew that emotional people who he was supposed to have an official relationship with are not to be touched. He could not help himself with Mikan, but he had no problems with other people.

''It's my fault! I should have brought her away as soon as you found Yuka. But I waited until it was too late.'' Hotaru wiped her tears away, her hands shaking. She had been waiting for Mikan to come home for hours. The missing girl had called her after she was thrown out of the station and told her what had happened. She also told her she would wait for Inspector Natsume to return her call and come to the station. Mikan also promised she would stay at a nearby cafe to wait.

Misaki and Tsubasa were already checking that information.

''Miss Imai. It's not your fault. Miss Sakura had her own will, which I also experienced and I don't believe you would have been able to persuade her to stop and go away.'' Natsume assured Hotaru and she nodded.

''Now, please try to remember everything that had happened?''

Hotaru gulped and took a deep breath. She thought about it. ''It was a normal day actually. Mikan and I just came from our morning walk and we cooked something. After lunch, Mikan decided to go visit her mother, and I had to go to the lab for a few hours to check one of my experiments.''

Hotaru grimaced in an attempt to not cry again. ''We talked over phone for the last time when she told me about the station incident and I demanded she came back and locks the door, but… And when I came home she wasn't there.'' She sniffed. ''And I couldn't reach her phone.'' Tears spilled down her cheeks. ''And I called around asking our friends if they saw her and I even ran down to the cafe where she was supposed to be, but they told me that she left hours ago.'' She broke into an uncontrolled crying fit.

Natsume looked at one of his female co-workers, Anna Umenomiya, and she quickly came to comfort the crying Hotaru. Her and Mikan's friends were waiting in the other room, everyone in the same devastating state.

Anna helped Hotaru to calm down and sta down next to her. Natsume stood up to go out, but stopped before he reached the door. He looked back at Hotaru. ''Did Miss Sakura say anything else about her following Persona around? Does she have anything that could help us to find her?''

Hotaru raised her face to him, her cheeks wet from tears. ''T-there- There's a lot of stuff in her flat. I think more photos and- I don't know… I think you should have a look. Maybe it could help.''

Natsume thanked her and walked out, passing the room with other Mikan's friends who were either crying or sat there in shock. Natsume's phone ringed. It was Tsubasa.

''Yeah?''

''She was in the cafe for an hour. Drank tea and ate Imagawayaki. The waitress said that she remembered her because she suddenly stood up, paid too much and rushed out. The homeless in front of the cafe also remembers her because she gave him some money too. He saw her stand in front of the cafe after she rushed out and look around frantically. He said she looked concerned and troubled as she walked past him with her phone in hand. He did not see what she was doing, but she wasn't calling anyone.''

Natsume thought about it. What was she doing? ''What else?'' There was tension in the air, Natsume could feel it. Tsubasa did not tell him something.

''Her… Uh… We found a shoe on the parking nearby. It might not be hers, but it was near and…''

''Send it to the lab.'' Natsume demanded. ''How does it look like?''

''I sent you a picture.''

Natsume took a look at the picture Tsubasa had sent him and blinked. It was a black sneaker lying on the concrete. He noticed she wore sneakers whenever she walked around the city because it was more comfortable. He had a feeling it was hers. ''It might belong to her yes.''

''Actually, there's 'Mikan' written inside the shoe…'' Tsubasa told him.

Natsume's eyes widened. He quickly turned around and rushed back inside Hotaru Imai's flat. He opened the door and saw her still sit on the couch, now calmer. Her friends around her. ''Miss Imai!''

She looked up in confusion.

''Did Miss Sakura write her name in her shoes?''

Hotaru blinked, then nodded. ''Actually yes. Since she was young, she wrote her name in her shoes. It was a habit she started in primary school.''

Natsume walked to her, having Tsubasa still on the phone. ''Would you take a look at this?'' he showed her the picture of the shoe. Hotaru and her friends took a look. ''That's Mikan's for sure.'' Said one of the friends. If Natsume remembered right, it was Kokoro Yome. ''These were the only black sneakers she had. We all made fun of her because she never wore black and she got them as a gift from Sumire, once she told us she was pregnant.''

Natsume nodded. ''Thank you.''

''You heard that?'' he asked into his phone.

''Right. We'll still check it for anything unusual.'' Tsubasa answered.

''Right.'' Natsume ended the call and bid goodbye to Hotaru and her friends. He called his boss and told him the information and mentioned that he was going to check Mikan's flat.

''Right. Nogi and his team are on their way already. I thought you might go there so I think they're already waiting.'' Jinno told him and hung up.

Natsume blinked in surprise at his phone and shook his head. He drove to Mikan's apartment and noticed a few police cars.

''Ruka.'' He said as a greeting. The blonde man greeted him back with a small smile. ''Hey Natsume. I hope we'll be able to help.''

''Let's get started then.''

As they walked into the flat, Natsume noticed there was nothing different about it since he was here the last time. It was tidy and organized and to put it frankly, cute. They took a look around, Natsume taking her bedroom.

It was a small but spacy room in a pale yellow colour with a big bed in the corner. There was a wardrobe and a shelf for stuff she just dropped off on the other side and a huge window with a nice view. Natsume noticed the photos right away. She only gave him those with clear faces, but she kept the blurred ones. Natsume took a look and recognized a few. There was Persona stalking women. And there was one that made his blood freeze. The man was looking straight at him. And at Mikan who took the photo at that time.

Persona had seen her.

He had targeted her.


	17. In a Box

_**MISPER**_

* * *

_**In a Box**_

* * *

Mikan woke up with a massive headache. She groaned to herself and reached with her hand to her front head. She massaged the place, but it did not really help. Her mouth was dry and she felt like she could hardly breathe. Like there was sand in the air. She tried to open her eyes, but they burned, so she let them closed for some time. The air around her was bad, and she felt something like sand under her fingers.

She relaxed a little and only then did she start to think. She was not lying on her bed. It was far from soft and comfortable. It felt like she lied on a wooden floor. Once the realisation hit her, she opened her eyes in panic and sat up, only to hit something above and fall back down. She cried in pain, holding the hit place, already feeling the growing bump.

Panic arose in her chest, but she tried to calm herself down. Her breathing became erratic and she felt around, crawling on her knees. Dread and horror made her breathing come up in panicked huffs and cries as she realized she was trapped in a large wooden box not bigger than 2m3.

''Help! Heeellp!'' she screamed as her tears run down her cheeks and she hit against the wooden walls with her fists. Her round belly made it a little harder to move, but she managed. In her panic she kicked and shouted, and let the agony of pure natural fear take over her.

She was trapped.

She was trapped in a box Kami-sama knew where and no one was near to hear her.

* * *

''So we know now he knew who she was. He might have stalked her for some time now.'' Jinno started, looking at the many people at the conference room. ''We also found a few other pictures in her flat that are a little blurred but show Persona at different places. It seems he had a routine of walking around the city. Miss Sakura realized that and had followed him those months ago. He always started here-'' Jinno showed the map of the city, traveling over it with his finger.

''-by the bridge. Then moved on to the cafe Noir, Tokyo Tower, Sensoi-Temple, Meiji Shrine, Nakamise and several parks. Because we found Miss Sakura's shoe on a parking, we think he might have had a car. We're already checking the papers and then we'll look where he might be gassing up. This might show us the right direction.''

''So we know where he kidnaps them, and we know where he buries them. But where is it that he holds them captive?'' someone asked. ''It certainly isn't in the city.''

''Right. It's most probably at a camping place or somewhere where people have picnics. According to Yuka Sakura's statement, it must be a remote place. We don't know if there is another person involved, but current evidence indicate that there is no one else.''

He looked around. ''We'll scratch every single remote place around Tokyo. We'll be making shifts, but there won't be any free hours. We must prevent another girl's death. It's not just because the media is going crazy. It's because the girl was a great help to us by providing us with evidence. She put herself in danger and now it is on us to bring her and her baby back alive. Understood?''

They all nodded.

''Now, get to work. I want new information as soon as possible.''

* * *

''Inspector Natsume. Team F is searching at the B area. We asked for dogs and they will soon arrive.'' One of Natsume's subordinate reported on the phone and Natsume thanked him, then ended the call. He looked around. The whole police station was in a buzz. Phones were ringing, people were running around with papers, and not a single soul was sitting.

Misaki and Tsubasa had each one team, discussing area plans and possible places, and talking about the Persona's psychology to learn what he would do next. They were all rushing and yelling and making phone calls, while he was standing in the middle, controlling everything.

His team planned to search around the city among Jakuzza members who they had an agreement with, and find out more about Persona's connections.

Fear and shock already disappeared from him, what he felt was pure rage and anger, forces that pushed him on like a maniac to find the girl and prevent her murder. He knew Persona would not kill her right away. The baby needed a few more weeks. But where would he hide her?

Where would he hide a pregnant woman?

''Hyuuga-san! Team E and G are ready!'' someone told him and Natsume nodded. ''Let's go. If you learn something new, call me.''

The teams of police officers started with the search. They looked at each corner of the city, talked with all their connections, and asked people around. No success. Until the evening, it was all over the news. Another girl went missing. The police is going crazy.

Natsume just hopped they had enough time to find her.


	18. With Him

_**MISPER**_

* * *

_**With Him**_

* * *

Mikan leaned her back on the wall behind her. She had no idea how long had it been, but it felt like she was in here for years. When she had finally calmed down she felt around the place and realized that there was a box with different kinds of food and bottles of water in it. There was also a towel and a blanket, which she was currently having around her shoulders. There was not much space in general. She went through some working out exercises so her muscles would not hurt, but her big body did not allow her to move too much.

She mostly lied on her back and moved her feet around.

There was a flashlight and she turned it on when she found it. She took a look around and realized that yes, this was a huge wooden box. The ceiling could be removed, but it was currently fastened. She guessed she had to be careful about the food, to not eat everything right away so she could survive long enough to…

She did not really know…

Will she even come out of this alive?

That brought tears to her eyes. She caressed her stomach, her child kicking. ''It's going to be all right, little one.'' She whispered. ''We'll get you out of this somehow. The police is searching for us, I'm sure. Inspector Hyuuga… Natsume is searching for us.''

She was sitting in darkness because she did not want to use up the battery of the flashlight. It was silent for a long time before she suddenly heard the ceiling being removed. She looked up, hope filling her up, but then a familiar face appeared above her.

''Miss, how do you feel?'' Persona asked from above. Mikan could see the sky, it was night and the moon was shining.

''Please let me out!'' she called, crying.

''I can't do that.'' He rejected he gently. Mikan had no idea why he was so polite. ''You have food and you have water. I'm afraid you'll have to use those big bags in the box as the toilet. If you run out of anything, I'll bring you more.'' He explained.

''Just let me out! Please!'' Mikan tried again, scrambling to her feet. She was too heavy so she sat down again.

''Don't move too much, Miss. It's not good for the child. When it's time, just scream loud enough. I'll hear you.'' Then he closed the ceiling and Mikan was left behind screaming for help. He was seriously going to wait for her to give birth, and then… What then? Is he going to kill her?

''Let me out!'' her shrill voice rang around the box and out.

''Let me out!''

But there was no one else who could hear her.

Because she was in the middle of nowhere.

Alone.

With Persona.


	19. The Other One

_**MISPER**_

* * *

_**The Other One**_

* * *

''According to the papers, Persona owns a silver van, kei car. His registration plate is 580 46-49, Tokyo. He bought it right after he came out of prison five years ago. We also found out that he doesn't have a credit card. He doesn't have any official income. So we can't track that down. We suppose he is given the money on hand by those he… sells the babies to. There must be an agent involved, because with Personas appearance… It's hard to believe anyone would make any kind of business with him.'' Misaki reported, while sipping her coffee.

She never drank coffee.

But she did drink it now because it has been a long week, and they still haven't found Mikan Sakura.

Tsubasa had black rings under his eyes that proved his nightly research. He had been staring at the computer screen that was searching for Persona's car. He had a GPS in it, but he changed its identification number, and now Tsubasa and other hackers were trying to figure out the number. They had started last night, but until today, they have not figured it out.

It could be any number.

Natsume looked even worse than the others. He threw himself into the search and hardly ever slept. He also had the misfortune to tell Yuka what had happened. He had done it right away, and he was surprized that Yuka did not freak out.

''When she did not come as usual, I knew something was wrong. I was just waiting for you to tell me.'' She explained with a soft voice, her expression blank. She was staring through the window, not really seeing anything. It was as if she closed herself up from the world, not letting anyone near. Natsume had tried to talk to her, but she was not there with her mind. The nurses told him to be patient and just give her time to adjust. She went through a lot. And losing her daughter… That was something she would hardly get over with.

And now, more than a week later, Natsume did not allow his mind to wander. He had to find her.

''Right… What about connections?'' he asked his college inspector Ruka Nogi. The blonde went through some papers. ''We suppose Persona had a burner phone. We checked Mikan Sakura's calls and there was a prepaid number that sent her a message. It was 'look outside, moma.', at 10.11 am. We're working on tracking down the number in case he makes another phone call.''

''I'm already on it!'' Tsubasa exclaimed, typing over the keyboard with two other computer experts. They quickly found a number that Persona often called.

''Who's that?''

''It's…'' Mochu, one of the hackers started, reading frantically. ''…Reo Mouri. A former adoption agent. He's now a successful real estate wholesaler. Has quite a fortune. He and Persona are the same age, so I guess they know each other from before.''

Natsume nodded. ''Background?''

''Nothing. Squeaky clean. No fines, no speeding tickets, nothing. He even parks perfectly. And… Oh! He and Persona had been classmates in high school, it seems. Went to the same one. Mouri is also married with a certain Luna Koizumi, a very… young girl – at least for him.''

Natsume grabbed his jacket, it was getting cold outside. ''Misaki with me, the others continue.''

''Right.''

Misaki quickly put her jacket on and followed Natsume. They drove to the given address, without announcing their arrival. As they arrived, they gaped in surprize. Reo Mouri's home was a huge hotel room, affordable for only a few very wealthy people. And Reo owned the place.

They walked into the hotel, showed their badges, and took the elevator up to the last floor. They ringed the bell as they arrived in front of the door. They waited a few seconds befor the door was answered by a beautiful blonde girl with red lips and dark eyes. She was no older than twenty and looked like a fit model. It was Luna Koizumi. She smiled in all her pink glory at the visitors.

''Hello, how can I help you?'' she knew that if the receptionist let them up, they must be important people.

''Good afternoon, Miss Koizumi. We're from the NPA and we'd like to speak with your husband.'' Natsume started and watched as the woman's expression turned from surprize to cold politeness. ''Of course.''

She let them in and made them sit in the dining room. While waiting for her husband to arrive, Natsume and Misaki looked around. It was a huge apartment; bigger than a house. Its dining room was bigger than Natsume's and Misaki's apartment together.

''Good afternoon, officers.'' Greeted Reo Mouri as he walked into the room. He was a good looking man, but older than his wife, who discreetly went into another room. Reo shook hans with both of them and sat in front of them, a charming smile on his face. ''How can I help you?''

''We'd like to ask you a few questions regarding one of our current cases. Do you know Persona?'' Natsume asked directly and watched Reo's reactions. The man did not even blink. ''Yes. I know Persona. What about him?''

''Are you in contact with him?''

''Of course. He's a good friend of mine. We know each other from high school. Is he in trouble?''

''Don't you watch the news?'' Misaki asked, not able to hold herself back.

Reo blinked and smiled. ''I only watch the part about politics and economy.''

''Persona is a wanted person. We are trying to find him. We need to know everything about him and we need you to contact him.'' Natsume explained.

''In all honesty… Persona has always been… a little odd. But that's to understand; his family situation had been messy. He was an orphan, moving from one family to another – I guess you already know that; but what you most probably don't know – because he never told anyone – is that he had been abused by his last family. His stepfather was a choleric, who was quick to raise his hand; his stepmother on the other hand…''

Misaki wrote down everything.

''She was ill; mentally ill. I'm not sure what was going on, but whenever we hung out… He had these tendencies to be violent.'' Reo explained.

''How come you two are good friends?''

''He saved my life once. Back in high school I was an asshole and a gob. I messed around with the wrong people and he was the one who saved me – fought against a bunch of people and made a name of himself. He had me under his wing. Since then we're friends.''

''Did you know what he was doing all this time?'' Natsume asked.

Reo looked at him in confusion. ''Well, I knew he did stupid things that brought him to prison, but I don't know what he's doing now.''

''Even though you two are good friends, you don't know what he's doing?''

''I'm sorry. But I really don't.'' Reo's concern was fake, Natsume knew that, but he could not do much about it. He did what he came here for. The bug was already on Reo's phone – Misaki put it there while they were waiting.

The inspector's stood up. ''Thank you for your time, Mr Mouri. If Persona contacts you, please let us know.''

Reo smiled. ''Of course.''

As Natsume and Misaki walked out, Natsume fished out his phone. ''Got a line?''

''We do.'' Came Tsubasa's reply. ''We'll track him down as soon as he calls.''

''Good.'' He ended the call, and made another one. ''Serina, anything new from the victims?'' he asked their pathologist.

''Yes. I found a sample of soil on their bones that did not belong to the place where they had been buried. It was rich and not as contaminated as in the city. It's Podzoil, which is typical for Hokkaido or north Honshu. I'd say someplace north from Tokyo.'' She explained and Natsume blinked at the good news. ''Seriously? Thanks. Send me the e-results, please.''

''Already done.''

''Right.'' He ended the call and took a look at the results on his phone. He put the information into his searching app and out came a few possible locations they could start with.

He once again made a phone call. ''Ruka, send your team to the locations you got on e-mail. Ask another team to help.''

''On it.'' They ended the call.

Natsume looked at Misaki as they sat into his car. She was already on her phone, glancing his way and nodding. ''-right. We're on our way. What are they saying?''

Natsume quickly realized that she was talking about a conversation between Persona and Reo.

He sped up.

As they arrived at the station, the conversation was already over, but they had it on tape.

''Well?'' Natsume asked impatiently. Tsubasa grinned, his eyes redder than before from the lack of sleep. ''You'll love it.''

''So he called him right after we walked out? Did he do that on purpose? He can't be seriously that naive…'' Natsume muttered, but shut up once Tsubasa pressed play on the computer and the program replayed them the conversation between Persona and Reo.

''The police was here.'' Was the first thing Reo said when Persona picked up.

''Aha.''

''What are you doing?''

''No worries. Everything's fine.'' Came Persona's deep voice.

''Where the hell are you? How long should I wait?'' asked Reo impatiently, annoyance clear in his voice.

''Patience. Soon. It's not time yet.''

''Can't you speed up things?''

''Remember what happened last time I did that?''

''…All right. Just… Be more careful.''

Persona chuckled, a creepy and dark laugh that caused goose bumps to appear all over Natsume's body. ''When am I not?''

''Persona… There's no need to kill her. Just do what you have to do and move on. No games.'' Reo finally verbalized what they all wanted to hear and Natsume clenched his fists in both anger and victory to have found Persona's co-worker.

''… We'll se about that. Bye.'' And he ended the call.

Everyone around the computer was silent. Then, Misaki looked at Natsume and he looked at her, then at Tsubasa. He grinned lazily – the first smile after Mikan had disappeared. ''Shall we visit him again?''

Misaki grinned. ''My pleasure.''


	20. Nothing

_**MISPER**_

* * *

_**On Zero**_

* * *

''I'm telling you, I don't know!'' Reo exclaimed for the hundred times. He was sitting in the interrogating room, distraught and frightened.

Misaki and Ruka were the ones interrogating him. Tsubasa was sleeping in the spare room at the station, too tired to continue working. Misaki and Ruka did not play good/bad cop – they were experts in psychology and knew to behave and to read the guy inside out.

Currently, he was panicking.

''Mr Mouri. We have a tape of you and Persona talking about Mikan Sakura. And you are trying to lie to us that you don't know where he is?'' Misaki replied calmly.

''Yes! I don't know! I admit, I worked with him, but I never ever in my life killed a person. I'm not a murderer!''

Oh, but you are, Natsume thought by himself while he was watching the interrogation through the glass. Reo Mouri was a murderer even if he, himself did not dirty his hands with blood. He enabled Persona to do whatever he wanted and worked with him in the business of selling babies to naive people. And killing young mothers.

''What is it that you actually do by this… agreement?''

''I'm just a link between the customer and Persona. I contact Persona if there are people willing to pay for a child outside the law system and he provides a baby. I… don't ask questions… If the business runs and there's a steady income…''

''You do know that you participated in several murders, baby trafficking and kidnapping? If you're lucky, you'll get the chance for a complaint for a life sentence. But most probably not. Young mothers Mouri. Young mothers. Persona slaughtered them all just so you could get a child for your illegal trafficking.'' Misaki went on, her voice not wavering. She was staring at him in pity, while Ruka waited.

Reo groaned and buried his head into his hands. ''I didn't know he was killing anyone until I heard about missing pregnant women. I thought he kidnapped them or arranged a trade between desperate parents who wanted to get rid of a child… I didn't know… I didn't know…'' he muttered, crying into his arms.

Ruka sighed, glancing at Natsume through the window. Reo Mouri really did not know where Persona was. He was using him for doing the dirty work, but he seriously did not know what had been going on at the beginning. He was one of those stupid people who only saw money, not carrying about how it was earned.

They let him cry for a bit.

''All right, Mr Mouri. You'll give us the names of all your customers. The whole list. And we'll think about leaving you out from the charge of murder. You'll still have to go to jail for co-operating with Persona, illegal human trafficking and tax fraud. We'll go through all of your accounts, your computer and every other possession. Once this is all done, we'll have another talk.'' Misaki told him and stood up, Ruka following. Reo did not look up. He was still crying into his arms on the table.

The two police officers walked out of the room and went to the other where Natsume, Jinno and a few others were watching through the glass.

''What do you think?''

They were all silent.

''We'll search everywhere until we find them.'' Was the only thing Natsume said before he walked out angrily. The others watched him go, not saying anything for a moment.

''This case is getting to him.'' Ruka pointed out concerned.

''Obviously. Sakura-san was a great help to us, and we… We screwed up.''

They all nodded.

Outside, Natsume walked into the loo and splashed water over his face. He leaned on the sink and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked like death. Red eyes, black rings under them, pale skin and dishevelled hair. He was exhausted, angry, and desperate to find the girl. He wanted to find her. He wanted to scream, fight, and do something, just to find out where she was.

When he noticed his eyes welling up in desperation, he closed them tightly and took a few deep breaths. But while his eyes were closed, his mind provided a clear picture of Mikan Sakura and her beautiful belly, smiling up at him.

He did not want her to die.

He wanted to find her, help her, then ask her out and be with her. He liked her. And she had liked him. He knew that. She let him know. And he let her slip away, disappear.

He did not know how he would react if they found her dead. He did not even want to think about that. He had to concentrate, focus. He had to do something.

He leaned back on the sink, his eyes glaring at his reflection.

He would find her. He would find her and then he would handle Persona.

He will do everything; everything in his power that will help him find her.

Mikan Sakura will not die on him, dammit!


	21. His Name

_**MISPER**_

* * *

_**His Name**_

* * *

Mikan got used to the silence. And the darkness. She sometimes turned on the flashlight, but only to see the food she was eating. It has been quite a long time since Persona put her into a box. She quickly realized it was under the ground Kami-sama knew where.

At first, she had another panic attack – because being buried under the ground and only seeing the sky when Persona came asking about her health every now and then would make anyone go crazy. Nevertheless, she soon calmed down, breathed in and out, and accepted her faith. Here and there, she suddenly cried, but she knew she had to let it out if only to release stress.

Now she was calm.

''I seriously need a manicure.'' She muttered. ''My nails look like they're about to die.'' She observed her nails in the dark, not seeing them at all. ''What do you think, little one? Should I wear red or blue? Mum always wanted me to behave more girly, so she would want me to wear red. But I like blue… Hm… I don't know…''

She often talked to herself. It made her feel better. There were a few psychology classes back in college where they had told them that a human being needed spoken conversation, or any kind of conversation to stay sane. It is in our nature to be social and not communicating is not natural for us. That is why, even if it is just talking to oneself, everyone needs it.

Mikan did not know if she was doing it the right way or if she simply became crazy but she talked to herself about everyday matters that were not important. It made her feel better. And if she was going to die in here, then at least she would allow herself to do something that might help her.

''Maybe I should also do something with my toes…'' she caressed her stomach. ''You know… I went shopping for you last month. Not much of course, you know me.'' She smiled sadly. ''I bought you these cute little bootees that made me almost melt. It's a combination of red and blue, you know, blue with thick red edges and a flower in the middle. It's really beautiful. I also found matching clothes for you. You'd look so nice. I'd cuddle you until you'd smile and giggle, and then we'd go to bed, and I'd watch over you while you sleep.'' She took a shaky breath, trying hard not to cry.

''I wish I'd see you wearing that one day.'' She whispered and let the tears fall, giving way to the sadness and sorrow. She was sure she would die here. She was sure she would disappear from the world without ever seeing her child. She loved him so much. He was a part of her and she loved him.

While wiping her tears, she started talking again. ''You know… I never thought about how to name you. I always thought that I'll be able to come up with a great name after giving birth to you.'' She sniffed. ''It should be a cool boyish name. Koko and Hotaru always bickered about who's going to name you and who's going to be your godparent. I guess we won't know now…'' she was silent for some time, staring in front of herself into the darkness.

She smiled suddenly, closing her eyes.

''I know what your name will be.'' She giggled.

''There was this boy… When I was in primary school, I knew a younger boy with strange silver hair – I have no idea how he got them; he claimed they were his natural colour.'' She smiled gently at the memory. ''He was a sweet boy, a little mean, but…'' she scratched her nose.

''He was two years younger, but I still had a crush on him. We had these Christmas dances in school, you know, for children, and all classes were mixed together. Moreover, everyone was too shy to dance together; the girls did a little, and the boys danced among themselves… I came a little late because mum couldn't bring me on time; she had worked late; and I felt a little awkward to mingle among my friends who were already in the partying mood. Then came Youichi.'' Mikan smiled to herself, the memory making her feel happy. ''Youichi walked up to me, the ten year old that he was, and invited me for a dance.'' She giggled. ''He was a head shorter than I and we most probably looked like idiots, but I had a lot of fun. We danced together the whole evening until it was time to go home. He was watching me go home with my mum and I know he was on the verge of crying. He wanted to stay longer. He was such a sweat boy...'' She hummed the melody they danced to and chuckled.

''I was really in love with him, you know. We were a couple later in high school. Didn't tell anyone, because they all turned their noses up if hearing about an older girl and a younger boy being together. And…'' she lost herself in memories.

''I was in my last year and he in his second when we spent our first night together. He was my first, you know. It was fun and funny and because of him, I enjoyed it very much…'' she sniffed again. ''Then he… A car hit him one day, when he was on his way with his bicycle to visit me…'' she remembered how she screamed as she saw him on the ground, bleeding, his eyes open, blankly staring at the sky, not seeing anything. She tried to help him, stop the bleeding, and people helped her, but Youichi was long gone. He did not have a chance.

She let the tears fall down her cheeks as the memories overflew her mind.

His gentle hands and his soft voice stayed in her mind forever, and the memory of his smile always warmed up her heart and made her feel better. Youichi would always stay a part of her; and she would remember him forever by the name of her child.

Youichi.


	22. Reminiscence

_**MISPER**_

* * *

_**Reminiscence**_

* * *

''The whole north place is a wide area…'' muttered inspector Nogi to himself, concerned about the whole process.

''Don't worry, we have so many people, we could cover whole Japan.'' Natsume replied, as his phone ringed. ''Yeah?''

''How many teams are there?'' asked Jinno over the phone. He Mochu and Tsubasa were checking the map picture of the are on the computer, an app showing them exactly where their people were.

Natsume looked around. He was standing in front of a wide forest with meadows at each side. The area was slightly to the north from Tokyo and an ideal place to hide someone. It covered several kilometres, but it was not unpopulated; there were holiday cottages and parks at certain places, and even a village nearby. Still… It was a huge place.

There were at least hundred police officers and twice as much volunteers. To Natsume's surprize, people did mock the police for their failure, but jumped to help when the opportunity showed. Young fireworkers, police probationers, medicine students, students in general, and many other random people with time and will decided to help the police with the search.

Natsume and other officers in charge explained to them what to do, and how to direct the searching dogs, and had them all prepared for days of searching. Never before has such a helping action happened in Japan before. As Natsume thought before young pregnant women are nations treasure, and people felt the hurt themselves if one of the girls carrying a child in her disappeared or was murdered.

''We've got more than 300 people; that's thirty teams, the number varies, but yes…'' Natsume told his boss, glad so many people came, but focused on the search.

''All right. We have the whole area covered, you just search every centimetre of the place.''

''No worries, boss. We'll turn every stone. I'll make sure of it.'' Natsume told him and ended the call.

''All right!'' he called to get everyone's attention. ''You know what to do and you know how to do it. Be thorough. We've got to be efficient and quick. Two lives are in danger and we have to prevent their loss. Understood?!''

Everyone nodded. ''Let's start!''

That's how the search started. Hundreds of people were walking over the huge area, examining every spot on the ground, while the dogs sniffed around. Natsume was determined to find her. Even if it was the last thing he would do.

* * *

When Mikan woke up again, her whole body hurt. She moved around, sat up and then did a few exercises the doctor told her to do if she ever felt like this. Only there was no room to move too much. She stretched her legs and arms, rolled her shoulders, and massaged her neck. It helped a bit, but the physical could not help with the mental.

She had been in this small space for Kami-sama knew how long and it was slowly making her go mad. The darkness made her feel uncomfortable but she still had that flashlight she could use whenever she felt like it. Right now she wanted to save the light for another time. Who knew when would it be useful.

The food would last for some time, but she knew with her appetite… This would not last that long.

''Stupid Mikan. Just why did you have to eat so much?'' she talked to herself. It calmed her down. In a place of silence and no space, one could easily lose his mind. She did not yet.

''I just hope the little one would get the most of it. If we ever get out, I'll start doing sports. I know I promised mom that I'd start forever ago, but… This time for real.''

She thought about her mother. Her beautiful mother who was now lying in the hospital. She survived. Thank Kami. She was ok. Although… Would she ever be able to forget? Or at least cope with it? Who knows… But she was sure she would. Her mother was strong. And for her, she would try to survive this. She would try to get out of it. At least, she would try to get her baby out. She did not care what would happen to her.

If she was lucky, inspector Natsume and his team would find her.

''Heh… Yeah…'' she spat sarcastically. ''As successful as they were until I dirtied my hands…''

But she knew Natsume Hyuuga was searching for her. He was most probably going mad because of her. He told her this might happen and she knew he was right, but she did not listen. On the one hand it was good – she found her mother, but on the other… Now it was her, who was trapped here, waiting for Kami-sama knew what. Maybe he really wanted to take her baby and kill her.

Her baby…

Her innocent baby.

She should have done the abortion. Then this would have not happened. But she loved this child already. Even though she did not even remember the father – she had been far too intoxicated for that – she knew her child would be adorable. She would do anything for him. Anything…

Tears made her way down her cheeks. She sniffed and wiped them away. She did not want to cry, but the hormones were making her feel so emotional. And thinking about her mother, her baby and the situation she was currently in, she simply did not know what to do.

She seriously wished the police would find her.

Inspector Natsume had promised her he would lock this bastard up.

She hoped he would find her.

She knew he was working like mad. He told her he was worried about her before. Who knew what he felt now.

''I hope he's desperate.'' She whispered, wishing for him to come and save her. She wanted to see him. She wanted to tell him what she felt. When he had visited her that evening, she almost admitted to him she liked him. She had almost kissed him. She knew he wanted to kiss her too; it was obvious, but he was in his uniform and was not allowed to do anything about this.

But his lingering hand, his piercing stare and his gentle words, whispers to not worry, that everything would be all right, let her know they were on the same page.

''Natsume…'' she whispered.

''Natsume, Natsume, Natsume…'' she cried burying her face in her hands. She just wanted to live happily. She just wanted to live.

She wanted her child to survive.

And she wanted to come out alive too.

Then she felt the strong cramp.


	23. Flashlight

_**MISPER**_

* * *

_**Flashlight**_

* * *

''Ugh…'' Mikan moaned, but tried not to be too loud. She did not want Persona to hear her.

''Uf, uf, uf… Oh…'' she pressed her teeth together as she was lying on the wooden floor, clenching at the flashlight to release pressure. The cramps started to open her up, but she knew that it is going to take many hours to reach the point of actually bringing her child to the world.

''Youichi… Be patient…'' she whispered to herself as she was moving around her legs, stretching and bending, to help her body relax. She breathed in through the nose and breathed out through the mouth. After a few moments, the cramps stopped and she relaxed.

She thought about what to do now. If she brought her child out here, Persona would take him away and leave her in here. If she called for him, he might bring her out and she would get a chance to do something.

She sighed.

Who was she kidding.

Youichi was on his way out and she was weak. She did not stand a chance. She should at least make it easier. But maybe…

She slowly sat up, groaning and moaning in slight pain. She could feel something going on down there and in there. She put the big, warm blanket around her shoulders and kept holding the flashlight.

She heard the wooden cover being opened up. Persona came to check up on her like every night.

''Miss, is everything all right?'' he asked like always.

Mikan thought how to answer. She had to decide.

''Miss?''

''No! Please help me! I'm having cramps!'' she told him, clenching at the flashlight under the blanket.

''Is it time?'' he wanted to know. She could hardly see him because it was dark inside and outside.

''I don't know, but I'm in terrible pain!'' she waited.

''All right. One moment.'' She heard him walk away then come back. She stepped away as a ladder was pushed inside. ''Climb up, Miss.''

Mikan pressed her eyes together, whimpering. This was it. This was her walk up to death. With her blanket around her and the flashlight in her hand, she carefully started climbing up the ladder. She could feel the air starting changing. It tasted sweeter, fresh. She took a deep breath. It had been a long time since she was outside; since she saw the sky; since she opened her eyes and had the world in front of her. As she climbed to the top, she saw Persona in person.

It was dark outside, stars were shining and the moon was illuminating the face of the smiling monster. He was tall with long black hair and pale skin. He also wore dark clothes and seemed like death himself. She was not scared of death. She was scared of him. He gave her his hand to take and come from the ladder.

''You can leave the blanket here.'' He told her, helping her step on the ground. Her legs wobled a little from the pain, the weight, and from being trapped in a small space for so long.

''But it's cold.'' She whined, holding the flashlight closer to herself. She did not know why, but the flashlight was important to her. It represented light for her, hope. She did not want him to take it away.

''There's no need for you to keep the blanket. I'll take you to a warm place. Come.'' He demanded gently, causing goose bumps of creep spreading all over her body. She gulped and slowly let the blanked slide down her body.

The night was cool and fresh. But the sky was clear and she glanced up one last time, before making a big decision. There was this moment she learned in psychology classes. She felt it inside her.

Fight or flight.

Now or never.

What will she do?

Live or die?

She let the blanket fall down and clenched at the flashlight. Persona just glanced away.

She decided.

With a quick move, she raised her hand, and swung the flashlight right into his head. She heard a loud crack and his scream, but she was already running. She had no idea where she was, but there were trees and a forest and she rushed inside, her feet hitting the ground in steady steps, leaving behind the clearing.

She heard him run after her, cursing her name.

She had no time to think.

She ran for her life.


	24. Run For Your Life (Prologue)

_**MISPER**_

* * *

_**Run For Your Life (Prologue)**_

* * *

_Breathing loud and quickly, she ran through the dark forest. Her bare feet were bleeding from all the scratches she received while her soft skin came in contact with the rough forest ground. Braches with leafs smacked her face, when she pushed through them to get forward as soon as possible._

_The ground was slippery because of the leafs and the undergrowth was stinging her week legs as she ran for her life. Her petit, but very heavy body was moved by pure fear and survival reflex that brought her out of that hole in the first place._

_She heard the horrible human monster somewhere behind her, cursing and chasing her like the animal he was. She had to get away from him or she would die – like many before her._

_Natsume, Natsume, Natsume… she chatted in her head, wishing he had found her and saved her. He did not._

_The forest suddenly ended, and she had the wide dark sky full of stars above her for the first time in a long time. She had no idea how much time had passed._

_He was not far behind her._

_She needed an escape._

_She must not stay in the clearing or else…_

_There were a few holiday cottages nearby and she rushed towards the door, banging on it. She did not know they were empty. ''Open the door!'' she screamed hysterically and looked back frantically. He was almost there; she could not see him, but she did hear him. ''Please, open the door!''_

_She could not wait any longer. With her elbow, she smashed the door window, reached in with her bloody hand, and unlocked the door, pushing in. She banged it closed and ran in; quickly realising it had been a mistake. Now he could catch her and she would not be able to escape._

_She noticed the backdoor, but he was already inside. She crouched down and then moved on all her four. With her huge belly, this seemed the hardest thing ever. She came across a metallic bar, lying on the floor, most probably from an old pipe, forgotten by the owner. She subconsciously grabbed it and took it with her._

_He was moving slowly, carefully, listening to the sounds, she might make, but she was already by the backdoor, unlocked it, and escaped through it._

_She pushed her pregnant body down the few wooden stairs and ran again towards the other side of the forest._

_I don't want to die._

_She was in the forest again and the ground was not even anymore. It felt like it went down a hill and a few bushes made her trip and fall on her knees, and for a moment she almost panicked that she had hurt her baby, but it was still in there and moving to get out. So she scrambled to her feet again and rushed forward, once again coming to a clearing. There was a wide lake right in the middle and stars were illuminated on its surface._

_He would see her here._

_She ran, but when she was at the shore, the cramps brought her to her knees into the low water._

_Wait little one, please wait…_

_But the child did not want to wait._

_Gathering her last strength, she pushed herself into the water to somehow escape, but she knew, it was in vain. She was still clenching at the metallic bar, trying to get deeper into the water. He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back to the shore._

_Lying on her back, still struggling to get free, she faced her kidnapper – and future murderer._

_She gave up, half of her body and her arms feeling the waves of the water. He was pushing her to the ground, grinning at her like the monster he was, the huge knife ready to take her child out._

_She would die._

_She would die here._

_The insane man above her chuckled as he raised his arm to set the final blow._


	25. With The Sunrise

_**MISPER**_

* * *

_**With The Sunrise**_

* * *

She never believed she would escape him. Animal instincts pushed her to run for her life and she might have succeeded if she were stronger. If she were smarter. If she looked and behaved differently so that the police would have believed her.

No one believed her.

Except for Hyuuga.

Natsume…

She had thought he would help her.

She had thought that maybe after this she could invite him out for a date. Even though she was pregnant, he seemed to like her anyway. She thought about his black hair and his red eyes. She thought about that devilish smirk that gave her many alluring ideas, yet she never acted upon it. She was too invested into finding her mother. She was too invested into finding evidence and working on persuading the police to follow the traces she had found.

Not many had believed her.

Only Inspector Hyuuga did.

She liked him very much.

She would never see him again. She would never see her child. She would never see her mother again. She would die. Because of the monster that was leaning above her, his knife raised to cut her stomach and take out her almost born child.

She could feel the cramps getting stronger.

It was time. The little one wanted out. And the monster wanted it out right now.

She could see his dangerous white teeth – like a wolf, ready to attack his prey. But no animal killed another just for the fun of it. No animal killed another just because they wanted a part of that body. Animals killed to eat and to survive.

Only humans did that for fun.

Only humans were monsters.

And this human was about to cut her in half.

Mikan felt the rush of pure motherly fury through her veins. Without a scream and without really thinking about it, she clenched the metallic bar hidden under the water, and swung her arm from the side and stabbed him right into the head.

He fell on her like a log. He was heavy and she struggled to push him off her. She succeeded and the lifeless body splashed into the water and the water moved him a little further away.

She breathed.

She breathed and opened her heavy eye lids. She was lying on the shore, water surrounding her, making her hair dance with the waves, star shining brightly above her. She felt the cramps again, but it was not painful anymore. She closed her eyes, her mind drifting away for some time. She opened her eyes again, feeling him coming out.

She pushed, letting him slide through her slowly, without real pain. She was going to bring her child out. He would live.

The starry sky slowly changed its colours, getting brighter.

She pushed for the last time and felt him slip out. Her baby was born when the sun rose.


	26. Love of a Mother

_**MISPER**_

* * *

_**Love of a Mother**_

* * *

Natsume pulled to a stop in between the several police cars that were parked near the forest end. He and his team drove like crazy through the village nearby and then through the forest on the old macadam drive, their tyres squeaking.

There were more than 15 police cars and one paramedic – and the many volunteers who helped. As he got out of the car and made his way towards the lake he could see, his phone ringed.

''Yeah?'' he nodded at several other police officers and frantically searched for her.

''How is she?'' Mochu asked.

''Haven't seen her yet.'' He noticed the paramedics crouching next to a familiar person and his heart sped up. There she was, a baby in her arms, an old, too big dress covering her body that was now bandaged at arms and legs. She had a plaster on her front head and her skin was as white as a sheet of paper. She was half lying and half sitting on the stretcher, ready to be taken to the hospital.

He heard the voice on his phone call his name.

''Yeah?''

''What is it? Did you?''

''Did I what?''

''Man… Listen to what I say. Now, did-''

''Sorry, I need to go now. Call you back.'' And he ended the call. He rushed towards the paramedics and showed them his badge. His whole body was tense and he was in between behaving professionally or like a desperate man who found the girl, he liked alive. He knew he had to be professional first.

''I just want to ask her a few questions.'' He pushed, glancing at her. She looked up at him tiredly, but it seemed she received a sedative, because her eyes were droping and she was close to falling asleep.

''Sorry, Inspector. We need to bring her to the hospital. She gave birth a few hours ago and she and the baby need medical attention right away. Not to mention that she…'' the young female doctor sighed, glancing at the tired girl. Mikan was almost asleep.

The doctor pulled Natsume by the arm to move away. ''Look, inspector. She had been held captive in a closed space for more than two weeks. She had not seen the sun light for a very long time, her skin is so sensitive that she might get a nasty sunburn if we don't bring her away. According to her, she escaped and ran from an underground room through the forest, to the holiday cottages, then crossed that small part of the forest and collapsed here. Then she spent the night lying half in water, giving birth, while it was just 15 degrees outside.''

Natsume stared in shock. ''Ran?'' he looked around to see the area. ''B-but that's at least 4km!''

''That's what I want to tell you. Your murder was chasing her and while her baby was on his way out, she was running. She killed the guy with a metallic bar in self-defence before giving birth to her son.'' The doctor explained what Mikan had told them and looked at the sleeping mother and her baby.

Natsume stared at her too, nodding, feeling his heart ache. ''Bring her to the hospital.'' He wanted to wake her up and ask her how she is. He wanted to express his feelings for her, but he had to do other things first. So he watched the paramedics and two police cars bring Mikan away to the nearest hospital. The others stayed behind to invastigate the place.

In the meantime Natsume took a look at the famous murderer who always escaped them. The forensics took photos, brought him out of the water, took all evidence from his body and the surrounding place. The pathologist was now taking a look at his body. Natsume crouched down next to him. The dead man had long black hair and white skin just as on the photo. Half of his face was pierced through with a bar.

''A clear hit into the face. The bar went straight through his eye, his skull, and came out at the other side. He was dead in a second. There are scratches on his arms, made by the girl that struggled to get free.'' The pathologist sighed. ''This girl is so lucky to have escaped this monster… And very brave. I have no idea how she made it.''

''I know. If we had done more, this wouldn't have happened in the first place.'' Natsume shook his head, dread filling his lungs.

''Don't dwell on it, inspector. She brought him down singlehanded, and if it weren't for her constant medling, girls would keep disappearing. It was pure luck.''

''Hyuuga-san!'' Both, Natsume and the pathologist looked up by the call. Inspector Ruka wanted him to come.

''Guess I need to take a look down there.'' Natsume stood up and left the pathologists do his work. He walked ''What have you found?''

The forensics were digging through the earth and mud, and Natsume feared the worst. Nogi walked to him. ''I think we have the right place.''

''Is this-''

''Yeah… We've already found four skeletons. We guess there are more.''

So this was the place. This was the place where that guy brought the pregnant girls, waited for them to bring the child out and then killed them. Mikan could have been one of them. But she escaped on her own without any help.

''We've got a lot to do here.''

Natsume nodded numbly and worked with them. They had a lot to discover. They found a wooden room under the earth. The one trapped inside was not able to climb up without a ladder. The ceiling of the underground box was a board that could be moved from the outside, by pulling it to the side with the handle. It was all well hidden with leafs. Inside the room/box, the police found some food that Mikan had to eat and other things that proved her almost three week stay in there. They also found a flashlight outside on the grass with Persona's skin and blood on it. They concluded Mikan had hit persona with it to escape. The ladder was still where Persona had left it.

As they continued their search, they discovered the cottage Mikan broke. They followed her traces of escape and were amazed at the Girl's survival ability. She had ran 4 and a half kilometres through a thick forest; they had found pieces of her clothing that were cut by branches; crossed a slippery meadow until she came to the lake. They had to count in the low temperatures and muddy ground.

Mikan Sakura, in all her pregnant glory, had succeeded to do what even a healthy man would have problems with. She saved herself and her child, and the many girls that would have to suffer the same fate his Persona had not been killed. And Mikan would have died herself if the volunteers had not found her.

The report about the incident was more than 500 hundred pages long with photos and evidences clearly telling what had happened.

The reporters had a huge story to tell.


	27. Love of Two

_**MISPER**_

* * *

_**Love of Two**_

* * *

The next day, Natsume visited Mikan. He was terribly nervous; had not felt that way since… Since school… Kami… He had no idea what to do, how to react, how to behave…

As he walked into her room, she was lying on her bed, her son sleeping in the small bed next to her bed. She looked better, her cheeks had more colour and her eyes were brighter. She was talking to a doctor and smiled gently. Natsume's chest tightened.

She was so beautiful.

She was such a wonderful person and he failed her. He and his team failed her. _She_ had to save _herself_.

He walked into the room just as the doctor was about to walk out. ''Good morning inspector. Please don't torture her too long.''

Natsume nodded. ''We'll just talk.''

As the two were left alone in the room, the tension rose. Natsume did not dare to look at her for a moment. Then he walked forward and stopped next to her bed. ''How do you feel?'' he asked, glancing at her.

Mikan cleared her throat and smiled tiredly. ''All right now. Didn't think I would make it out there.''

Natsume sat down, the weight of the whole event finally too heavy on his shoulders. He felt the uneasines in his chest and guilt eating him up. ''I'm very sorry for what had happened. If we had done something sooner, you wouldn-''

''Yes. That's true.'' She interrupted him and Natsume felt the pang all over his body. ''But if it hadn't happened, some other girl would be lying in the autopsy, and he would still be out there.''

Natsume looked at her. She was gazing at him. ''I'm not angry with you.'' She told him. ''And I don't hold grudges. I admit, I felt frustrated back then, but I understand why you couldn't do more. If a hormonal, pregnant woman would nag me every week about something that made no sense, I would shoo her away too. Well… It wasn't you who did it, but I know why one would do that.''

''I believed you.''

''I know.''

Tension and silence.

Natsume fidgeted with his fingers.

''There's a horde of journalists and reporters outside who want to see you.'' Natsume told her. Mikan blinked. ''Why?''

He snorted, relaxing a little. ''You're a sensation, Mikan. The girl who singlehandedly got away, killed the serial killer, and brought a child to the world. You're a national hero.''

''Oh…'' she averted her eyes. ''I just did everything to get him safe.'' She glanced at her son.

''Yeah…'' Natsume whispered. ''You did.'' He wanted to take her hand, but he was afraid she would push him away. He wanted to tell her something else, but he was afraid she might reject it.

''I heard you made quite an uproar after I disappeared.'' She smiled warmly. It made him feel terrible longing. He sighed, not able to hide his concerns.

''I did… I- You were suddenly gone and just a few hours before they had thrown you out of the station, and I just… I snapped…'' he sighed. ''We went through all the evidence you brought us and we followed every trace, and we knew it must have been somewhere where you were held captive – but we weren't sure… Luckily, the volunteers had found you… We'd still be wandering around there, and maybe find-'' he could not bring himself to say it.

''No… I'm all right. I told you that I can take care of myself.'' Her smile warmed his chest and made his heart beat a little faster.

''Mikan…'' she looked up in shock at the strange tone. ''I thought he would kill you. I thought we were too late. I thought I messed it all up, and if we had found you dead I'd seriously had to think about changing my working place.'' He suddenly blurted out. Mikan watched him in surprise, feeling nervous. ''Why?''

He was silent for a moment, his chin leaning on his fists. ''The thought of you dead… I wouldn't be able to handle it. I… You know I… You're someone dear to me.'' He admitted, glancing away and back. ''I think of you as someone special.'' He continued, grimacing as if in pain. ''And just thinking about what might have-''

She put her hand on his wrist and pulled it down so she could take his hand. She played with his fingers, a little nervously. She stared at his hand, and then looked up, her cheeks rosy. ''Natsume Hyuuga. What are you trying to tell me?'' she asked softly, waiting; expecting.

Instead of answering her question, he stood up and leaned down at her, taking in her big eyes, red cheeks and her wonderful body. He kissed her. She kissed right back. When he pulled away, she was smiling, pulling him down for another kiss.

''Natsume…'' she whispered once their lips parted and their faces were close together.

''I like you Mikan Sakura. I almost went mad when-''

''I like you, too, Natsume Hyuuga.'' She admitted, blushing even more. ''When I was there… I was sure you and your team would eventually come and save me. I thought so much about you I almost went mad, and I-'' he kissed her again, this time longer, like they were right before dying.

Once they parted again, he sat back on the chair, holding her hands. His face held a bright colour and he was grinning happily. They suddenly heard the baby cry and Natsume stood up to take a look.

''Can you bring him here?'' Mikan asked, a smile on her face.

Natsume glanced at her and then at the baby. He was a little afraid. Carefully, he took the baby into his arms, held his little head in his palm and brought him to Mikan. She took him and swayed him back to sleep. ''Ssshhh, love. Sleep now.''

Natsume watched them and he felt the punch of emotions filling his chest. He felt proud and he felt so much love for the two beings as if they were his. Mikan glanced at him. ''Come here.''

He came, crouched down next to the bed, put his arm around Mikan's shoulder, and caressed the little one's head. He was so beautiful. ''What's his name?''

''I thought about Youichi. What do you think?'' she asked him, her eyes inviting him into the family circle. He accepted right away. ''I think this is a wonderful idea.''


	28. Hero

_**MISPER**_

* * *

_**Hero**_

* * *

''It's a miracle, but after weeks of a massive search, the police finally solved the case of the serial killer Persona. His last almost victim, 25 year old Mikan Sakura who had been kidnapped three weeks ago, escaped, killed Persona in self-defence and gave birth at the spot.'' Explained the long-haired reporter in front of the camera.

''According to the police, Sakura-san was being held captive in a wooden room under the ground in the middle of the forest, near a few holiday cottages. As she was about to give birth, Persona let her out. The young woman used that moment to hit the man with a flashlight and escape. She ran 4 kilometres.'' The reporter stopped dramatically.

''4 kilometres! She was giving birth and she was still able to run 4 kilometres with the serial killer right behind her. The serial killer Persona caught up with her at this lake right behind me.'' The camera zoomed the place. ''The young mother hit him with a bar she took from one of the cottages she was trying to hide in minutes before he caught up with her, and killed him before he could do anything to her. She was lying out here the whole night and in the morning, her son was born.''

The camera zoomed the reporter again.

''The young mother was extremely lucky to have survived. She saved herself, while half of Japan was looking for her. We can only congratulate Mikan Sakura, the police and volunteers for doing everything possible to help in this case. Speaking for the evening news, Narumi Anju.''

Mikan smiled as she was watching the TV and put it on silent after the news ended. She was lying in her hospital bed, her son in his own bed. They had to put them together, because hordes of journalists tried to get in and take photos.

Mikan felt happy. She was alive. Her son was alive. And her mother had visited her, looking far healthier than before.

The door of her room opened and in came Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan smiled at him and he smiled back. She really was happy. Inspector Natsume Hyuuga had finally asked her out on a date. Well… They would go once she would feel better.

''Hey…'' he greeted, kissing her front head.

She was still not used to this, but it made her feel giddy and giggly, and she liked it. Natsume glanced at Youichi and when he saw he was sleeping, he smiled and let him be.

''Hey yourself. How was your day?'' she asked as he sat on the chair next to her bed, holding her hands. Natsume shrugged, pulling off his jacket. ''Hectic. We've got a lot of paperwork to finish and the press…'' he groaned, grimacing at the thought. Then he looked at her. ''How do you feel?''

Mikan shrugged. ''All right. I have to talk with a shrink from now on to prevent any mental damage, but I think I'm going to be ok. I don't have nightmares and I'm not afraid. I think the fact that I faced him, saved me in a way. Although…'' she grimaced. ''My feet still hurt from running.''

Natsume chuckled, kissing her knuckles. ''If that's the only problem, then I'm happy.''

''Mhm…'' she gazed at him lovingly.

He played with her fingers, his heart unusually rushing. ''I can't believe what had almost happened.'' He muttered. Mikan squeezed his hand. ''We're alive. That's what matters.''

''But we were so slow, he could ha-''

''But he didn't. I told you I'm strong. And you guy found us.''

''Yeah.'' He exhaled, kissing her hand. ''Thank Kami-sama for that.''

''Natsume…''

''Hm?''

She smiled. ''Just trying out saying your name.''

He smiled back and leaned in, pressing his lips on hers. They gently kissed, then pulled away, gazing at each other.

''You know…'' she started. ''I was thinking a lot about you during… I hoped to see you one more time, because you know… Natsume… I…'' her eyes were moving from him and away and back nervously.

''I'm… I think I'm a little in love with you.'' She finally admitted and exhaled, smiling at him with blushing cheeks. He grinned at her and hugged her. ''Thank Kami.'' He muttered. ''I thought I was the only one.'' He kissed her again, this time like a lover, like someone who felt strongly for the one he was kissing.

''Man…'' he gasped as he pulled away. ''I can't believe I was able to wait so long to do that.''

Mikan giggled. ''I must say it was a little awkward when I first met you.''

''Don't say it… When you walked in and everyone was looking after you… But your mum was missing and you were angry every time I met you…''

Mikan laughed. ''Of course! You guys weren't doing much.''

''I know I know.'' He chuckled, pressing her on the pillow and looking down at her. They were both smiling.

''You're beautiful.'' He told her and she blushed again. ''I tried to stay away from you because you were a victim, but…''

''I made that a little harder for you, huh?'' she smiled, pressing her lips to his.

''You've got no idea.'' He muttered.

They kissed each other for a long time and when they finally stopped, they were both flushed and hard breathing and really had to move a little away from each other.

''But you know, Natsume... You know everything about me, but I… Actually, I have no information about you…'' she smiled sheepishly, and Natsume chuckled. ''All right. What do you want to know?''

''Everything!''

He shook his head, smiling. ''Well… I'm 29, born in November. I have a younger sister and my parents own a bakery. I uh… What else? I had a few girlfriends in the past, but… well… as I said, I usually put work before anything else, so… By the way, I'm on vacation for three months from Monday on…'' he glanced at her and she beamed up at him.

''Really?''

He nodded and she hugged him.

''I'm glad…'' she whispered. ''So… Um… You'll come visit me and such…?'' she actually did not know what he thought about having a girlfriend who was already a mother.

He snorted. ''I think that I'm going to stick around for some time. If you and Youichi won't have anything against it.''

''Against it? You're joking, right…'' she kissed him and made him forget about everything else.

Heh…

He could get used to this…


	29. Live and Love

_**MISPER**_

* * *

_**Live and Love**_

* * *

''Mmm… This is good.'' Mikan hummed as she breathed in the wonderful smell of tea. She blew gently at the cup then carefully took a sip. She hummed again at the slightly sweet taste and closed her eyes in pleasure.

She heard a chuckle next to her, but did not open her eyes, just smiled.

''I didn't know you liked tea so much.'' Came Natsume's raspy voice beside her and she opened her eyes just slightly to peek at him. ''You've got no idea.'' She giggled as he shook his head in disbelieve. They were sitting in Mikan's kitchen, at the table, eating breakfast.

Mikan wore Natsume's white shirt that was far too big for her and looked so alluring for the man beside her that he could hardly control himself. Four months after she gave birth, she already had her slim figure back. Her skin was naturally pale and her long brown hair created a wonderful contrast of colours that made her seem like a fairy.

She was sitting on the chair like a child, one leg on the chair, leaning her head on the knee, the other dangling over the floor. Natsume felt high just watching her. She was so sweet and lovely and adorable and he could not help himself anymore and just had to take the cup from her hands and kiss her.

She giggled in surprise, but his lips muffled her voice as they nipped at her lips, his tongue tasting hers. Her soft and tiny fingers found their way through his hair and she pulled his head closer, pulled him closer, producing gentle moans that made Natsume lose his mind. He was ready to take her back to bed again.

They spent their first night together the evening before. Mikan had been still sore from the birth and had to take care of her mental problems, and the fresh couple decided to take their time and explore each other's personalities – they did not really have a choice, for the physical part had to wait.

Yesterday Mikan finally snapped and pulled him to her bed.

It had been a wonderful night.

And today was a wonderful morning. ''You're so wonderful…'' Mikan mumbled as Natsume ravished her neck and moaned into his ear, gently nibbling at it.

Then they heard Youichi cry.

Natsume groaned, leaning his head on her shoulder and Mikan giggled into his, kissing it softly.

''Time to take care of the screamer.''

''Mhm…'' was Natsume's pained reply. He held her close, sniffing her natural scent. ''You smell wonderful…'' he muttered. Then he pulled away, pecking her lips. ''Let me. I'll bring him. Think he's hungry?''

Mikan smiled. ''Most probably. I'll go to the living room to make myself comfortable.''

''Kay…'' Natsume stood up slowly and made his way into Youichi's room. Mikan watched him go, feeling extremely happy. She never thought that someone like Natsume would want to be with her and become a father to her child. She never imagined feeling so happy. Her first love Youichi would be happy for her, she knew.

She walked into the living room and sat among pillows. She prepared herself for breast-feeding and soon her two boys came. Youichi was not crying anymore; he was staring at Natsume in wonder, as the man talked to him about Kami-sama knew what.

''Breakfast is ready!'' he exclaimed and Youichi giggled as he was handed to his mother. Mikan laughed as the boy caught her nipple and started eating. She watched Natsume watch them and could not help herself being so happy. Her mother was all right, she was all right, they were all all right.

''I love you.'' She suddenly whispered and Natsume looked at her in surprise.

Her cheeks gained a lovely shade of red as the man in front of her smiled brightly and placed a gentle kiss on her front head. ''I love you too, Mikan Sakura.''

''Yeah?''

''Mhm…''

She pecked his lips and they almost started snogging again, but Youichi complained about the lack of space and they laughed it off. They gazed at each other, feeling pure joy. Maybe it will last, maybe it will not, but right now…

Right now, it was wonderful.


End file.
